Errores Honestos
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Cometieron un error y la consecuencia es permanente, pero cuando los errores son honestos, la solución no siempre es arrepentirse de ellos, a veces lo mejor es continuar 'equivocándose' Historia subida Completa
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **__Cometieron un error y la consecuencia es permanente, pero cuando los errores son honestos, la solución no siempre es arrepentirse de ellos, a veces lo mejor es continuar 'equivocándose' [Historia subida Completa] ___

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

_**Nota: **__Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo nada de esta pareja que tanto me gusta, pero como no la tengo olvidada me decidí a hacer esta historia, para quienes no lo sepan, subo las historias cuando ya están terminadas, así que esta ya está completa, espero les agrade._

_Y a mis queridas seguidoras de Twilight y Sailor Moon, espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia y esta pareja, espero que me sigan apoyando y dejando sus apreciados comentarios._

_Sin más que decir les dejo la historia. _

**ERRORES HONESTOS **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Uno **

-.-

Subía las escaleras con algo de dificultad, y es que los paquetes que traía no me estaban haciendo fácil el trabajo, además si esperaba el ascensor un minuto más llegaría tarde, y quería estar en el momento exacto, así que apure un poco más el paso y cuando llegue a la puerta deseada mire el reloj y sonreí.

Eran las doce en punto, me apresure a tocar el timbre un par de veces de manera insistente y cuando la puerta por fin se abrió solté los paquetes con cuidado y grite con emoción mientras me lanzaba a abrazar a la persona que me había abierto la puerta.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños Eriol!— dije casi asfixiándolo

—¿Tomoyo?— pregunto confundido después de que lo solté

—¿Acaso no te alegra verme?— pregunte con fingido enojo mientras me ayudaba a entrar los paquetes, él me miro, cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño

—Sabes de sobra que sí, pero no entiendo qué demonios haces aquí a la media noche, cuando hace unos quince minutos me dijiste que te ibas a dormir— yo sonreí

—La idea era sorprenderte y si te decía que no estaba durmiendo, y que en cambio venia de camino hacia aquí, entonces no sería sorpresa— él sonrió y me abrazo

—Ya decía yo, que no podía ser que me dejaras solo en este momento, por eso te quiero tanto— yo sonreí

—¿Vez? ¿Creíste que dejaría a mi mejor amigo abandonado? ¿Más aun en un momento como este cuando su novia prefirió una cena importante de magos en Europa y no pasar el día de su cumpleaños con él? por supuesto que no— misioné a propósito

—Te agradecería que no me recordaras ese tema en especial—

—No necesito recordártelo, se que aunque intentes disimular estas hirviendo por dentro porque Kaho se fue a la mierda y te dejo plantado—

—Esas no son palabras para una señorita— me dijo medio en broma, pero en realidad estaba muy molesto y yo más que nadie lo sabía

—Me importa una mierda las señoritas, déjale ese papel a tu novia, sabes perfectamente que yo soy diferente—

—Y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti— dijo abrazándome de nuevo

—Gracias, me encanta saber cuánto me quieres— dije sonriendo, luego nos soltamos

—¿Qué es todo eso que trajiste?—

—Una torta de cumpleaños que hornee especialmente para ti, unos cuantos dulces más, un poco de comida china, gaseosas, vino y champagne todo un arsenal— él miro todo sorprendido

—¿Y que esperamos para comer? La comida china es mejor si está caliente— yo sonreí, después me ayudo a organizar todo en la mesa y media hora después estábamos comiendo mientras hablábamos

—¿No te ha llamado?— Eriol hizo una mueca

—No, debe estar muy ocupada—

—¿Por qué demonios te empeñas tanto en tratar de excusarla? Sabes que conmigo no funcionara, ni siquiera tú te crees todo lo que dices— él suspiro

—Solo trato de no pensar mucho en eso, o será peor, de sobra sabes Tomoyo cuanto me molesta que Kaho haga estas cosas, pero es mi cumpleaños, solo quiero distraerme y pasarla bien, no puedo permitir que las decisiones de Kaho me amarguen el día—

—Muy bien, así se habla, vamos a brindar— dije levantando la copa —Porque tengas el mejor cumpleaños del mundo— él choco su copa con la mía

—Porque sea el mejor— después de tomarnos todo el contenido de la copa me levante, traje la torta y le cante el feliz cumpleaños, Eriol pidió su deseo y apago la única vela que adornaba la torta

Después de una botella de vino y media de Champagne, Eriol y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en el sofá de su sala riéndonos por tonterías.

—¿Entonces te gusto mi regalo de cumpleaños?— dije mirando alrededor, él sonrió

—Es una pena que haya estado viendo tu regalo desde hace meses—

—Eso es porque eres un tramposo, no te aguantaste hasta hoy que te entregaban el departamento—

—Solo a ti se te ocurre regalarme la decoración de mi nuevo departamento, en un par de ocasiones tuve que venir aunque no lo quisiera, pues todo estaba a mi nombre, yo tuve que firmar la entrega de los muebles, la cama, los cuadros, _todo_, tu solo los escogiste y decidiste donde irían y acompañados de que—

—Esa es la parte más importante— él sonrió y me abrazo

—Muchas gracias, quedo espectacular, además de cómodo se siente muy cálido—

—Esa era la idea principal, lo que no entiendo es porque Kaho nunca quiso dar su opinión en algunas cosas, yo siempre trate de preguntarle que prefería, pero dejo que la decisión la tomara yo—

—Y creo que fue una decisión sabia porque si ella escogiera la mayoría de las cosas, este departamento dejaría de ser cómodo y cálido, a frio y práctico, sería muy… Kaho—

—Aun así, ella va a vivir aquí, yo estando en su lugar, escogería aunque sea algunas cosas—

—Kaho no va a vivir aquí— dijo las palabras casi con cuidado, yo fruncí el ceño y lo mire sin comprender

—¿Cómo?—

—Que Kaho…—

—Perdón, quise decir ¿Por qué?— él se encogió de hombros

—Porque ama demasiado su privacidad, como para compartirla conmigo— dijo sin importancia —al menos eso fue lo que yo entendí de todas las escusas que me dio—

—Pero tú me habías dicho que…—

—Sé lo que dije, pero ella no acepto—

—Lo siento— dije sintiéndolo de verdad, él levanto los hombros restándole importancia, pero no se qué tan cierto era que le daba igual

Eriol había estado muy ilusionado meses atrás con la idea de un nuevo departamento más amplio y cómodo, y todo era con la finalidad de pedirle a Kaho que se mudaran juntos, yo me había ofrecido a decorárselo como regalo de cumpleaños, y aunque tengo que admitir que cuando lo decore pensé más en los gustos de Eriol y los míos propios que en los de Kaho, siempre hice las modificaciones con la idea de que seria para dos, especialmente para una pareja. Eriol debía de sentirse realmente mal por todo lo que estaba pasando, pues no solo no había aceptado vivir con él, si no que se había marchado a Europa hace dos días a una reunión de magos importante y le había dejado claro que no estaría para su cumpleaños, desde que se fue, ni una llamada se había dignado a hacerle.

—No lo sientas Tomoyo, creo que en cierto modo es mejor, a veces compartir espacio con Kaho es bastante difícil, lo más seguro es que si viviéramos juntos, estaríamos discutiendo las veinticuatro horas del día—

—La verdad es que no te entiendo Eriol— él frunció el ceño

—¿No entiendes qué?—

—Tu vida, tu relación. Te la pasas discutiendo y peleándote con Kaho, siempre que hablamos mencionas lo difícil que es mantener esa relación, ¿Cómo puedes seguir después de tantos años con alguien a quien en cierto modo no soportas?—

—Tal vez sea la costumbre—

—No me salgas con la costumbre Eriol, esto sobrepasa la costumbre, ni siquiera en el sexo se entienden—

—Eso no es…—

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir que me equivoco, un par de veces me dejaste bien claro que tenias problemas con Kaho en cuanto al sexo y aunque no lo dijiste, es obvio que estas insatisfecho— él disimulo desviando la mirada

—Hablo la señorita _"Desesperada por sexo"_— yo fruncí el ceño

—La diferencia entre tú y yo Eriol, es que tu no aceptas que estas insatisfecho, yo por el contrario acepto que no tengo experiencia en el sexo, que a mis veintidós años aun sigo siendo virgen, y que tengo muchísima curiosidad sobre el tema, incluso acepto que estoy algo desesperada— él sonrió

—Lo que se me hace realmente raro, porque pretendientes has tenido por montones, pero no has aceptado a ninguno— yo suspire

—Tal vez sea un poco exagerado decir desesperada, pues no aceptaría acostarme con cualquier hombre, pero la verdad es que comparada contigo y con Sakura soy una vieja mojigata— Eriol soltó una carcajada —No es broma Eriol, Sakura desde los dieciséis años tiene relaciones con Syaoran, y tú, no quiero ni pensarlo, creo que ni a los catorce llegaste casto— él volvió a reír

—En realidad llegue a los quince—

—¿Tu primera vez fue a los quince años?—

—Ni me la recuerdes porque fue un desastre— dijo negando

—¿Por qué fue un desastre?— pregunte sorprendida

—¿Por qué puede ser? Yo tenía quince años y cero experiencia y Kaho veintiocho, son trece años de desventaja en experiencia, fue el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida—

—Pero es entendible Eriol—

—Aun así, fue vergonzoso, y fue la primera vez que me di cuenta realmente cuán grande es la diferencia de edades entre ella y yo—

—¿Es por eso que dices que tienes problemas sexuales? ¿Aun no le das la talla?— luego me arrepentí de lo que dije —lo siento— me disculpe, él suspiro

—No tienes porque disculparte, pero la verdad es que ese no es el problema—

—¿Entonces cual?— él volvió a suspirar

—Creo que es poco caballeroso de mi parte hablar de la vida sexual de una mujer con otra, pero para serte sincero necesito hablarlo con alguien, me gustaría saber que tan errado estoy—

—Sabes que no le diría nada de lo que me dijeras a nadie—

—Lo sé—

—Aunque no se que tanto te pueda ayudar, solo se lo teórico— él sonrió

—Con que me escuches me basta— yo asentí, Eriol tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos luego suspiro —la verdad es que tenemos problemas en el sexo porque Kaho es un tempano de hielo, fría en todo momento— yo lo mire sorprendida

—Y yo que pensaba que bajo toda esa actitud fría, en el fondo ella sería diferente—

—Pues no, y tengo que reconocer que sexualmente estoy frustrado porque ella lo controla todo— dijo y guardo silencio

—¿En qué sentido lo controla todo?—

—En todos los sentidos, tenemos sexo cuando ella quiere, nunca cuando yo quiero, de la forma en que ella quiere, incluso los minutos que ella considere necesarios, es solo seco, simple y frio sexo, nada de hacer el amor, solo sexo— yo lo mire sorprendido

—¿En serio? Es tan diferente a como me cuenta Sakura—

—Es obvio Tomoyo, Sakura y Syaoran hacen el amor, no tienen sexo, ellos se entregan porque se aman, los dos comparten, no solo es lo que uno ordena y el otro obedece—

—¿Acaso te da órdenes?— volví a mirarlo sorprendida, para este momento Eriol jugaba con mi mano entre las suyas, yo sabía que cuando hacia eso es porque intentaba darse ánimos para continuar

—No es que me dé órdenes, pero sus actitudes me dan a entender que no le gusta nada de lo que hago, cuando estamos juntos y yo la acaricio siempre están de más mis atenciones, nunca son necesarias, pocas veces ella deja que antes de que tengamos relaciones la acaricie, y cuando lo permite es ella la que me guía donde y como, por lo general cuando ella quiere sexo, aparece me pide que estemos juntos, se desnuda ¡y sin juegos preliminares quiere que la penetre y la haga tener un orgasmo!— yo me sonroje un poco por sus palabras —Perdóname que sea tan grafico, pero me frustra demasiado—

—No te disculpes, en realidad es la única forma de que puedas expresar como en verdad te sientes— él asintió y continuo

—Cuando hablamos del tema ella siempre lo evade, nunca le da importancia, y se pone loca si yo le insinuó alguna cosa que quiera en particular cuando estemos juntos, incluso me califica de anticuado y depravado, ¡se contradice totalmente!—

—¿Algo como qué?— pregunto con curiosidad

—Como una cena romántica antes de hacer el amor, que juguemos a ser otros personajes, algún stripper por parte de alguno de los dos, sexo oral, cambiar de posiciones— yo de nuevo me sonroje un poco —¿Crees que son cosas muy locas?— yo sonreí

—No seas bobo Eriol, todo eso es tan normal y tan común hoy en día—

—Ella cree que son solo tonterías para perder el tiempo— yo suspire

—La verdad que no se qué demonios tiene Kaho en la cabeza, yo me muero por tener un hombre que esté dispuesto a hacer todo eso conmigo, incluso hasta he confeccionado disfraces eróticos, la misma Sakura ha usado un par— dije riendo —pero Kaho desaprovecha todas las oportunidades que a mí me encantaría tener, yo creo que lo mejor de una pareja es la confianza para poder hacer la vida sexual más entretenida y no tan monótona, sinceramente que no la entiendo—

—¿En verdad hiciste disfraces?— pregunto sorprendido, yo asentí —no debería de sorprenderme, tú debes confeccionar cualquier cosa— yo sonreí

—Algún día encontrare a un hombre que quiera usarlos conmigo, a diferencia de tu novia, yo si me muero por experimentar todas esas cosas. Aunque creo que me moriré sin saber lo que es un orgasmo— él rio

—Lo dudo, eres hermosa Tomoyo, y ya has tenido a más de un hombre desesperado por darte unos cuantos orgasmos al día, tú fuiste quien decidió que no, así que no te será difícil encontrar más en el futuro— yo me sonroje

—Si te soy sincera, en este caso la del problema soy yo— él me miro sin comprender

—¿Tu?—

—Sí, cuando estoy con alguien me es muy difícil pasar de los besos a las caricias, no me animo Eriol, ni siquiera a hablarlo—

—Pero si hemos hablado todo este tiempo y no has tenido problema—

—Contigo es diferente, yo confió en ti Eriol, aunque nos hagamos bromas se que en realidad no te vas a burlar cuando te cuente algo, ni te va a parecer muy absurdo algo que desee, con los demás siempre temo que parezca una desesperada por sexo—

—No seas boba Tomoyo— dijo abrazándome —nadie va a pensar eso de ti—

—Pero es que en realidad si estoy algo desesperada— dije riendo

—No entiendo porque siempre actúas de esa forma tan precipitada, lo mismo pasó cuando querías dar tu primer beso, estabas desesperada por recibir un beso de alguien y como a tus quince años no habías conseguido uno, también pensabas que te ibas a morir sin besar a nadie— yo me sonroje

—Sé que a veces soy algo exagerada, y me avergüenza un poco lo del beso porque incluso estuve a punto de dárselo al más desagradable del instituto— Eriol suspiro

—Si yo no aparezco te habrías arrepentido aun más—

—En realidad me da más vergüenza la forma en que impediste que lo besara— dije tratando de disimular lo nerviosa que me ponía recordar ese momento, Eriol sonrió

—No te preocupes Tomoyo, seguirá siendo un secreto para el resto del mundo que fui yo quien te dio tu primer beso— el corazón se me oprimió en el pecho, ojala no fuera ningún secreto y pudiera presumirlo con cualquiera

—En realidad Sakura lo sabe, y lo más seguro es que Syaoran también— dije tratando de restarle importancia e intentando que él no viera lo que me afectaba, Eriol volvió a sonreír

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte, además fue algo precipitado, simplemente sucedido, no sé ni cómo, pero se me ocurrió en el momento, si estabas tan insoportable porque no habías besado a nadie, entonces la solución sería que yo te diera un beso, así ya no tendrías que irte a besuquear con el asqueroso ese— yo sonreí melancólica

—Me sorprendiste muchísimo, creo que quede en shock y no pude pensar en nada más por un rato—

—Cuando por fin te calmaste, sonreíste y me diste las gracias, me dijiste que ya que habías dado tu primer beso te podías ir tranquila a casa, fue la cosa más rara que hiciste en la vida—

—Lo siento, siempre te hago hacer cosas locas—

—Más vale que no menciones la vez que me hiciste vestir de mujer para uno de tus diseños— yo reí

—Acabas de hacerlo tú mismo, además te veías encantadora con ese vestido, tenias las medidas exactas que necesitaba, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad— él me fulmino con la mirada, luego sonrió y me abrazo, estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos, después de un suspiro Eriol lo interrumpió

—Si quieres que te confiese algo, la primera vez que di un beso de verdad fue cuando te bese a ti—

El corazón se me acelero un poco, fruncí el ceño y me quede algo perdida, pues no entendía lo que me decía, Eriol ya era novio de Kaho en ese momento, ¿Cómo pudo entonces darme su primer beso? No lo entendía, tal vez solo estaba jugando, pero no sabía lo mucho que me afectaban sus palabras, si solo él supiera lo mucho que significo ese beso para mí no hablaría tan a la ligera de tema, si solo supiera que estaba enamorada como una estúpida de él no bromearía con esas cosas. Pero eso era algo que yo no le podía decir.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: **__Cometieron un error y la consecuencia es permanente, pero cuando los errores son honestos, la solución no siempre es arrepentirse de ellos, a veces lo mejor es continuar 'equivocándose' [Historia subida Completa] ___

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

**ERRORES HONESTOS **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Dos **

-.-

Cundo por fin recupere el habla lo mire fijo.

—No entiendo, eso no puede ser, tú ya eras novio de Kaho—

—Sí, pero por lo general en esa época ella solo me daba besos en la mejilla, o algunos castos besos en los labios, como los que nos damos tú y yo en ocasiones— mi corazón de nuevo se acelero. Eriol y yo en algún momento de nuestra amistad, un momento que ni siquiera entiendo porque y cómo surgió, tal vez por la gran confianza que nos teníamos el uno al otro, pero ambos nos besábamos en los labios como saludo o despedida cuando estábamos muy felices y efusivos, siempre era algo repentino e inexplicable, pero eran simples roses de labios, solo un gesto de amistad, además nunca hablábamos del tema, cuando se daba el momento le restábamos importancia, o por lo menos él lo hacía y yo intentaba disimular la emoción que el gesto me causaba, pues con el tiempo paso a ser algo normal para él que yo tampoco quería darle un significado que no tenía —el primero al que pude llamar beso fue el que te di en esa ocasión— continuo

—Pero si tú recién me dijiste que a los quince años ya tenías relaciones sexuales—

—Después de que te bese vi la gran frialdad que había en mi relación con Kaho, cuando tu y yo nos besamos sentí lo que se debe sentir de verdad al besar a alguien, así que fui y le exigí que me diera un beso real— el corazón se me encogió, era molesto saber que yo en cierto modo lo había empujado a que la besara —después de días insistiendo con el tema terminamos acostándonos y yo termine lamentándome por el desastre que había sido mi primera vez, pero te puedo asegurar que aunque después de ese día Kaho y yo nos damos besos "reales" siguen siendo fríos y sin gracia, el mejor beso que he recibido ha sido el tuyo— dijo el final en broma, para tratar de quitarle gravedad a sus anteriores palabras, pero a mí se me hacia un hueco en el estomago

—Me alegra saber que el señor Eriol Hiragizawa piensa que su mejor beso fue el que le dio una chica en un momento de shock— dije siguiéndole la broma, él rio —pero hablando lo que en verdad importa Eriol, ¿Qué demonios haces con Kaho? Si las cosas entre ustedes son tan horribles ¿Por qué siguen juntos?— él suspiro y yo de verdad que no lo podía entender

—Ya te dije que no lo sé, tal vez me siento un poco unido a ella por todos estos años juntos, por la forma en que ella me ayudo con Sakura y las cartas, por Clow, no lo sé, pensar en terminar con ella me hace pensar en que doy por terminada una conexión con la reencarnación de Clow— yo fruncí el ceño

—Eriol, ¿Cómo puede ser que no te des cuenta que es justo eso lo que necesitas? dejar de ser una reencarnación, tú no eres Clow, eres Eriol, el mago Clow es una parte de ti, pero no lo es todo, en esta vida eres Eriol Hiragizawa, y es como tal que debes vivir, yo siempre estaré en contra de esa idea de mierda que tiene Kaho de intentar que seas como Clow, tu verdadera personalidad es la de ahora, no la de hace siglos, esa que ella tanto quiere que tengas, puedes seguir conservando sus ratos, pero es tu personalidad de esta época la que debe predominar, entiéndelo— Eriol sonrió y me abrazo

—Por eso eres mi mejor amiga, eres mi cable a tierra, sin ti ya habría perdido la razón de ser— yo le regrese el abrazo, luego él tomo mi rostro en sus manos —gracias Tomoyo, por todo, por estar aquí esta noche, por intentar hacerme entrar en razón, tu nunca me dejas solo, eres la mejor—

—Ya lo sé— dije sonriéndole y cuando él me dio un suave beso en los labios yo no pude evitar que el corazón se me acelerara descontrolado. A veces me pregunto qué pensaría Kaho si supiera que nosotros a veces compartimos estos besos, conociéndola, y por todas las cosas que me ha contado Eriol dudo que le de alguna importancia. Cuando salí de mis pensamientos Eriol me miraba fijamente

—Tomoyo— dijo mirándome de repente muy serio —dame un beso— yo reí y acercándome a su rostro le di otro beso igual al que él me había dado anteriormente, pero cuando me aleje él seguía serio —así no—yo lo mire sin comprender —_así_—

Y abrazándome con fuerza me beso, pero esta vez no era un beso como los de siempre, era como nuestro primer beso, _apasionado y desesperado_, no pensé mucho en lo que estaba sucediendo, solo cruce mis brazos en su cuello y le correspondí, luego haría las preguntas, luego intentaría encontrarle lógica al asunto, por ahora solo quería disfrutar, eso era lo que siempre hacía, disfrutar los pequeños momentos que él me brindaba, después en la soledad me dedicaba a sufrir como condenada. Cuando nos separamos después de un rato, ambos teníamos la respiración agitada y estábamos algo sonrojados, además mi corazón me saltaba en el pecho como loco.

—¿A qué se debió eso?— pregunte tratando de disimular lo mucho que me había afectado el beso, pues estaba tan enamorada de él, que siempre trataba de esconderlo en cada momento y sobre todo de tratar de olvidarlo lo que más podía, siempre trataba de no pensar en Eriol mas que como mi amigo, pero después de este beso era imposible disimular mis sentimientos, pues estaban saltando fuera de mi desesperadamente en ese mismo instante y no quería que me descubriera de esta forma

—¿Qué tan desesperada estas por sexo Tomoyo?— yo lo mire sin comprender

—¿Perdón?— pregunte, tal vez había escuchado mal

—Cuando querías un beso, la única solución que se me ocurrió fue dártelo yo mismo. En este momento, estoy esperando que me digas que estas tan desesperada por sexo como esa vez por un beso, tanto como para que piense que solo yo podría darte la solución— yo lo mire sorprendida y asustada, ¿En verdad Eriol me estaba pidiendo que me acostara con él? Debía estar alucinando

—No sé si estoy escuchando bien, pero no trates de excusarte conmigo Eriol, tú no quieres darle una solución a mi problema, esta vez quieres darle una solución al tuyo— dije en broma para calmar un poco el ambiente que de repente se puso muy tenso, lo más seguro es que él solo estaba bromeando y yo por estúpida estaba a punto de caer en sus típicos juegos

—Sí, la verdad es que tienes razón, pero no sé por qué demonios se me ocurrió que hacer el amor contigo es la solución a todos mis problemas— dijo con un poco de humor, pero sus ojos seguían muy serios, yo me sonroje

—¿En verdad lo crees? Yo creo que más que una solución, seria sumarle otro problema— continúe con la "broma" pues no estaba segura de que tan ciertas eran sus palabras

—¿Cómo cual?— pregunto interesado y ahora más divertido

—Para empezar tienes novia, lo que significa que la estarías engañando, además yo soy tu mejor amiga, si nos acostamos luego no podremos tener una relación de amistad nunca más, seria echar a perder una relación tan increíble como la nuestra, y por ultimo tienes que sumarle el que yo no tengo nada de experiencia, esta vez serás tú quien tenga que guiarme y dar un poco las ordenes y después de todo lo que me dijiste, no estás acostumbrado en absoluto a llevar el ritmo— dije sonriendo y ahora más calmada, definitivamente Eriol tenía que estar jugándome una broma, siempre lo hacía y no caería tan fácilmente

—Para empezar, seria increíble por una puta vez en la vida ser yo el que guie y de las ordenes, así que por supuesto que podre llevar el ritmo querida Tomoyo— dijo riendo y jugando con un mechón de mi cabello, la piel se me puso de gallina —segundo, en estos momentos Kaho es lo que menos me importa, y tercero, nuestra relación solo estaría avanzando—

—¿Quieres decir qué prefieres pasar de amigos a amantes? Muy bonito señor Hiragizawa no sabía que tenía esas preferencias conmigo— bromee, él dejo de sonreír y se puso serio

—Quiero decir Tomoyo, que contigo no me importa una mierda el resto del mundo, contigo es con la única persona en el universo con quien puedo ser como soy de verdad y no sentir miedo a que me critiques nada—

—¿Y entonces acostándote conmigo es la única manera de ser tu mismo? No le encuentro beneficio a eso— le reproche, él sonrió

—Tú quieres sexo, y yo puedo dártelo, ¿Cuál es el problema? Yo te doy lo que tú quieres y tú me ayudas a despejar la mente— dijo sonriendo con malicia

—Si te soy sincera no me gustaría que mi primera vez fuera solo para despejarle una mujer de la cabeza a alguien— dije riendo, Eriol de nuevo se puso serio

—Tomoyo, si tu y yo hiciéramos el amor, te puedo asegurar que en lo último en lo que podría pensar seria en otra mujer— el corazón se me acelero de nuevo, se que estaba jugando, pero sus palabras de algún modo siempre me afectaban —si yo te propongo que hagamos el amor, es porque sé que será alucinante, por ningún otro motivo—

—¡Basta de juegos Eriol!— le pedí sintiéndome molesta, y es que sus últimas palabras me había dejado tentada a caer en su broma y si yo le decía que si y él luego se reía de mí, me moriría de vergüenza

—La verdad es que no estoy jugando Tomoyo, es verdad todo lo que te estoy diciendo, si tú y yo de verdad estuviéramos juntos, te puedo asegurar que no pensaría en nadie mas— un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo —¿Por qué te pones nerviosa?— me pregunto serio mientras me tomaba las manos de nuevo al ver que temblaban

—Porque a veces haces estos comentarios y no me gustan— le dije la verdad

—¿Por qué no?— frunció el ceño

—Porque parece que hablaras en serio y si fuera así entonces yo no sabría que responder—

—Te estoy hablando en serio— me dijo mirándome fijamente, sus ojos no tenían ni una pisca de humor —todo lo que te dije lo pienso de verdad—

—No seas absurdo Eriol, por amor a Dios—

—¿Te parece absurdo que tu y yo hagamos el amor?— pregunto ofendido

—¡Claro que sí!— casi grite al sentir que me frustraba

—¿Por qué? —

—Por todo lo que te dije anteriormente, por Kaho, ¡tienes novia Eriol! No deberías estar pensando locuras—

—Mi "novia" esta a millones de kilómetros de aquí en una reunión con ancianos decrépitos, prefirió eso a estar conmigo en mi cumpleaños, ante eso no tengo necesidad de pensar ni preocuparme por Kaho, no me causa ningún remordimiento pensar en ella, pero dime algo Tomoyo— me miro serio —si olvidáramos que somos amigos y todas esas tonterías que mencionaste, _especialmente_ a Kaho, ¿Tu aceptarías estar conmigo?—

—¡Dios porque me pones en estos predicamentos!— exclame desesperada

—Respóndeme, no metas a Dios en esto— yo suspire —¿Aceptarías?—

—¡Sí!— dije al fin —si no fuéramos amigos, y ante mi obvia necesidad de estar con alguien, si nos encontráramos en alguna parte y me lo ofrecieras, lo más seguro es que aceptaría acostarme contigo, pero la realidad es otra, somos amigos, se quién eres y llevo conociéndote desde hace años, es imposible olvidar todo eso—

—Tomoyo ¿Tu quieres experimentar no?— yo asentí —pero no te animas porque no encuentras alguien de confianza— de nuevo asentí, aunque lo ultimo no era una pregunta —y confías en mi—

—No uses mis palabras en mi contra— le reclame

—No estoy usando nada en tu contra, simplemente, si quieres probar ¿Por qué no aceptas que sea conmigo? Es como lo del beso, ¿Cambio algo después de que nos besáramos?— aunque para él nada había cambiado, para mi si, pues fue después de ese beso que me enamore perdidamente de él, pero Eriol no lo sabía así que no le daría importancia

—No— tuve que responder

—¿Entonces? Tú quieres experimentar y yo quiero hacerlo bien por una vez, quiero sentir lo que en verdad debe sentirse y obviamente con mi _novia_ no puedo, pero contigo si podre hacer las cosas bien Tomoyo, contigo todo siempre sale bien— su mirada no había dejado de estar seria y fija en mi en todo momento

—¿No te sientes raro al pensar en tener sexo conmigo?—

—No vamos a tener sexo, vamos a hacer el amor, yo se que contigo sería sumamente especial, yo me encargaría de que los dos disfrutáramos, me encantaría que _ambos_ lo disfrutáramos— un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo, pensar en hacer el amor con Eriol era realmente tentador, me quede en silencio por un rato contemplando su mirada, él esperaba mi respuesta

—No lo sé Eriol— dije casi rendida. _¿Cómo podía estar considerándolo si quiera?_

—Vamos a hacer algo, si quieres no hagamos el amor, pero al menos déjame hacerte sentir bien—

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer sin que tengamos relaciones?— Eriol se relamió los labios yo instintivamente me mordí los míos

—Hay muchas maneras—

—¿Cuáles?— pregunte tentada y mirando sus labios embelesada

—Solo acariciándote, o besándote— mi cuerpo se estremeció al pensar en qué tipo de caricias y besos usaría

—¿Y tú?— estaba a punto de caer, a punto de aceptar

—Tú también me puedes acariciar y besar— dijo soltando un suspiro, yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza, mas para tratar de sacudir las ideas que se estaban formando en mi mente

—Es una locura Eriol— dije intentando levantarme pero él me lo impidió tomándome de los hombros

—Una locura que estás tentada a aceptar, deja de dar rodeos Tomoyo, solo acepta, los dos sabemos que también lo estas deseando— yo lo mire fijamente, era tan hermoso, era el hombre más sexy del mundo y yo me moría de ganas por estar con él, siempre lo había soñado, lo anhelaba, hacer el amor con Eriol sería maravilloso, no dudaba que lo fuera

En los últimos meses era verdad cuando decía que estaba pensando mucho en el sexo, pero es que escuchar las anécdotas que Sakura pocas veces se atrevía a confesar me llenaban de curiosidad y envidia de la buena, yo también quería sentir todas esas cosas maravillosas que ella me contaba, y pensar en sentirlas con Eriol se me hacía mucho más llamativo, _lo amaba_, es obvio que quería aceptar, ¿Qué mejor manera de experimentar el sexo que con la persona que amas? _Ninguna, _si aceptaba era obvio que nuestra amistad cambiaria, nada continuaría igual, pero ¿Qué importaba ya? Nunca se me presentaría de nuevo la oportunidad de estar con él, y tal vez en el futuro me arrepienta de rechazarlo, además cuando tenga una relación y llegue a ser tan desastrosa como la de él mismo, podre aferrarme un poco al recuerdo para sentirme mejor. Mandaría todo a la mierda y le diría que sí, no me importaría nada más que no fuera estar con él.

Lo mire fijamente y con la mirada le di a entender que aceptaba, que estaría con él sin importarme lo demás, Eriol sonrió algo nervioso y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

—Te juro que no te arrepentirás— dijo segundos después

—Eso espero— dije casi susurrando —pues todavía no puedo entender como terminamos en esta situación—

—No pienses mas en nada Tomoyo— dijo jugando de nuevo con mi cabello —mejor vamos a mi habitación— yo lo mire y por fin asentí, en un parpadeo y gracias a su magia ya nos encontrábamos sobre la cama que yo misma había escogido para él, nunca pude haberme imaginado que yo la estrenaría con Eriol, pues hoy era la primera noche que él pasaría en su nuevo departamento y lo haría haciendo el amor conmigo, eso sí que era inimaginable. Eriol de repente me abrazo fuerte y susurro en mi oído —Tranquila Tommy, estas temblando— solo él me llamaba de esa forma, pocas veces lo hacía, solo en ocasiones especiales o cuando estaba muy cariñoso, así que imagino que en esta ocasión lo hacía para que me tranquilizar

—No puedo evitarlo Eriol, estoy nerviosa— dije sin dejar de temblar y cerrando los ojos mientras enterraba mi cabeza en su cuello

—Mírame— me pidió, yo lo mire —¿Confías en mí, no?— yo asentí —entonces relájate, yo cuidare de ti, sabes que siempre lo hago— dijo sonriendo, y casi al instante me calme

—Eriol— él me miro fijo, yo le cruce los brazos tras el cuello —bésame— al instante sentí sus labios sobre los míos, y segundos después mi espalda toco el colchón mientras Eriol me aprisionaba contra la cama


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: **__Cometieron un error y la consecuencia es permanente, pero cuando los errores son honestos, la solución no siempre es arrepentirse de ellos, a veces lo mejor es continuar 'equivocándose' [Historia subida Completa] ___

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

**ERRORES HONESTOS **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Tres**

-.-

Después de besos y besos, Eriol empezó a acariciarme, primero con mucho cuidado y sutileza, con una suavidad que solo él podría lograr, siempre pendiente de mis reacciones, pero después cuando noto que no ponía objeciones se aventuro un poco mas y lentamente me fue quitando la ropa hasta dejarme solo con las bragas y el sostén. Yo sintiéndome más animada después de un rato, también lo acaricie un poco y le quite la camisa, me anime a besarle el pecho y los hombros mientras intentaba quitarle el pantalón, pero como la posición en la que nos encontrábamos me dificultaba la tarea, Eriol se levanto y termino el trabajo por mí, cuando volvió a la cama, se sentó y me hizo sentarme sobre sus piernas frente a frente, quedando los dos en el centro de la cama.

En esta nueva posición, podía sentir cuan excitado estaba Eriol, pues su erección se apoyaba directamente en mi entrepierna, casi al instante me sentí mas húmeda que antes, y es que saber qué él estaba así por mí me excitaba de sobremanera. Él empezó a besar mis pechos sobre el sostén, pues estaban a la altura de su rostro, sus manos vagaron por mi espalda hasta soltarlo y dejar libres mis pechos a sus atenciones.

—De algún modo sabía que eran perfectos— comento más para él que para mí

—No sabía que perdías el tiempo pensando en mis pechos— dije agitada de imaginar que él pensaba en mí de esa forma, Eriol me miro y sonrió con deseo

—Créeme, no es perder el tiempo, además no solo pienso en tus pechos— dijo llevándose un pezón a la boca, yo solté un gemido

—¿A si?... ¿En que mas piensas?— pregunte tratando de concentrarme

—Pienso en todo— dijo tomando el otro pezón en sus labios —pienso en ti… desnuda y en la cama… esperándome, siempre tengo sueños en los que estás desnuda esperando mis caricias… deseosa de que te toque, húmeda por mí— en ese momento, mientras besaba mis pechos, metió su mano entre mis bragas y toco mi intimidad —justo así— dijo con la voz ronca, yo solté un fuerte gemido ante su caricia, en verdad estaba muy húmeda

—¿Sueñas… sueñas conmigo?— logre articular después de un par de jadeos, sus dedos estaban haciendo maravillas

—Todos los días— dijo sin parar de acariciarme —sueño que te hago mía— yo solté un gemido —al comienzo me mortificaba por soñar esas cosas, luego me resigne y al final lo disfruto— yo no sabía que pensar ante esa confesión y tampoco podía, pues las manos de Eriol no me lo estaban permitiendo —abre un poco más las piernas Tomoyo— me pidió, cuando lo hice sentí un dedo entrar en mi, solté un fuerte gemido de la impresión —¿Te gusta?— pregunto mirándome lleno de deseo, yo solo pude jadear al sentir un segundo dedo, como respuesta le clave las uñas en la espalda, él no se quejo, por el contrario siguió acariciándome, pero yo ya no aguantaba mas

—Para— casi fue un susurro, él frunció el ceño preocupado y paro

—¿Te hice mal?— yo solo negué, él abrió la boca para halar de nuevo pero se lo impedí

—Hagamos el amor— Eriol me miro algo perdido —no quiero terminar así, hagamos el amor Eriol, necesito sentirte—

—¿Estás segura?— pregunto ansioso, sus mirada de repente se oscureció por el deseo

—Si… hazme tuya Eriol, hazme mujer en este instante— le rogué

Minutos después ambos estábamos completamente desnudos y agitados, Eriol estaba sobre mí y nuestras pieles se tocan por completo, pero contrario a lo que yo esperaba y deseaba, él no estaba empezando a hacerme el amor, por el contrario seguía con su juego de caricias y besos, yo cerré los ojos por lo agradable que se sentían sus manos en mi piel, pero en cuanto sentí un camino de besos más abajo de mi vientre abrí los ojos y me sorprendí al ver su cabeza entre mis piernas. Antes de poder articular una sola palabra sus labios se posaron en mí intimidad, yo solté un fuerte gemido que se escucho en toda la habitación.

—Eriol— logre articular como queja después de que pude pensar un poco, él paro con sus besos y me miro

—Te va a gustar Tomoyo, te prometo que te lo compensare luego— dijo guiñándome un ojo

Yo me sonroje pero lo deje hacer lo que quisiera, después de todo Eriol me había dicho hace un rato que el sexo oral era algo que siempre había querido y Kaho no se lo permitía y aunque no debería de estar pensando en ella, definitivamente esta vez iba a dejar que Eriol hiciera conmigo todo lo que ella no había querido, en un futuro que esperaba muy lejano, cuando él estuviera de nuevo con ella, pensaría en mi, y solo en mi cada vez que quisiera hacer algo con ella que ya había hecho conmigo.

Las sensaciones de lo que sería mi primer orgasmo me regresaron al mundo de fantasía que estaba viviendo en estos momentos, porque estaba claro que era solo una fantasía momentánea lo que estaba compartiendo con Eriol, pero sin importarme una mierda lo demás, iba a aprovecharla al máximo, hoy solo iba a concentrarme en disfrutar a su lado. Cuando me recupere de los espasmos, Eriol estaba de nuevo sobre mí besando mi cuello mientras respiraba todavía agitado.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí— le pedí cuando ambos recuperamos el aliento

—No es necesario Tomoyo, lo hice porque quería, no necesitas devolverme el favor—

—Yo también quiero hacerlo y tu también quieres que lo haga, no te voy a devolver un favor, lo hare porque es lo que deseo— él me miro fijamente y se mordió el labio inferior, era un gesto que hacía con frecuencia y siempre había tenido que aguantarme las ganas de ser yo quien mordiera sus labios, pero en esta ocasión no sería necesario, así que sin pensarlo acerque su boca a la mía y lo mordí —siempre quise hacer eso— él sonrió con picardía, así que aproveche el momento de distracción antes de que continuara negándose

Me levante y lo empuje contra el colchón, esta vez era mi turno de besarlo y acariciarlo como se me diera la gana, así que con el mismo camino de besos que él había hecho en mi, llegue hasta su miembro, me sentí un poco sonrojada y avergonzada pues nunca había visto ni tocado el cuerpo de un hombre desnudo, y que justo sea el de Eriol le añade extra emoción, pero aun así lo mire fijo mientras en esta ocasión era yo la que se mordía los labios, Eriol era muy sexy.

—Son pocas las veces en las que se te ve sonrojar Tomoyo— dijo en broma, yo lo mire y sentí mi sonrojo aumentar

—¿Qué esperabas? Nunca había visto un hombre desnudo, es normal que me sienta cohibida— me excuse algo avergonzada, él sonrió

—Pues entonces mira y toca todo lo que quieras, que me mires con esa curiosidad me excita mucho más, y no tienes idea de cuánto—

Yo sonreí y llenándome de valor tome su miembro entre mis manos, él suspiro cerrando los ojos y juro que sentí su miembro ponerse más duro cuando le di la primera caricia, así que completamente motivaba lo empecé a acariciar, sus roncos gemidos me decían que estaba haciéndolo bien, así que con más confianza aumente el ritmo y me atreví a usar la boca, Eriol no paraba de jadear y suspirar.

—Para Tomoyo— dijo después de un rato a la vez que él mismo me detenía, yo lo mire sin comprender

—¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?— él negó

—Definitivamente no, pero es la primera vez para mí y si continuas así no voy a aguantar mucho— yo asentí, luego me relamí los labios, aun podía sentía su sabor en ellos, Eriol me miraba fijamente así que se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle, soltó un jadeo y jalándome del brazo me beso a la vez que me aprisionaba de nuevo contra la cama, llevo su mano a mi entre pierna y al notar que estaba húmeda soltó un gemido contra mis labios —me excita muchísimo saber que estas así por mi— me dijo en tono ronco contra mi oído, yo suspire —abre las piernas— dijo dándoles una suave caricia, yo hice lo que me pedía, segundos después sentí su erección contra mi intimidad —te prometo que seré cuidadoso— dijo y me beso suavemente, él corazón me empezó a latir a mil por hora

—Eriol— lo llame cuando empezó a entrar, él me miro sin detenerse —dime que me quieres— necesitaba que al menos un sentimiento hubiera para todo esto, aunque solo fuera cariño, pero necesitaba escuchar algo, él me miro y lo comprendió

—Te quiero Tomoyo, sabes de sobra que lo hago, eres la persona más importante en el mundo para mí— dijo acercándose a mi oído —te quiero, te juro que lo hago— eso me bastaba, yo suspire y lo abrace, él siguió entrando y cuando estuvo por completo dentro se detuvo esperando a que el dolor pasara, cuando paso tome su rostro en mis manos

—Te quiero Eriol— le dije simplemente, y aunque deseaba decirle un _te amo_, en vez de solo te quiero, lo dije con el mismo sentimiento y la misma necesidad. Él me miro serio, muy serio por un rato, luego acaricio mi rostro y me beso, segundos después lo sentí moverse dentro de mi

Un gemido fuerte resonó en la habitación, nunca había imaginado que sería así, tan _intenso, _lo que Eriol me estaba haciendo sentir era increíble, sentía la sangre caliente y la piel ardiendo contra la suya con cada embestida, lo abrace con fuerza y trate de moverme a su ritmo, le cruce los pies a la cintura y me aferre a su cuerpo desesperada, mientras nos movíamos, él me acariciaba y me besaba sin parar, yo solo pude clavarle de nuevo las uñas en la espalda y gemir como una desquiciada en su oído, tal vez lo dejaría sordo pero no me importaba, me sentía increíble, estaba llegando al cielo entre sus brazos, Eriol me estaba mostrando el paraíso, y puedo asegurar que lo vi y lo sentí minutos después cuando un orgasmo intenso me golpeo de repente, casi al instante sentí a Eriol gemir cerca a mi oído y convulsionarse sobre mí. Él también había llegado al clímax.

Cuando aun estábamos agitados y sin respiración, Eriol me abrazo con fuerza y me beso desesperado, yo no lo dude al responderle y con las mismas ganas me entregue de nuevo pero esta vez en un beso. Después de hacer el amor con él ya no podría negarle nada, todo lo que Eriol me pidiera se lo daría.

—¿Lo sentiste? ¿Sentiste lo mismo que yo?— me pregunto luego de recuperar la respiración, aunque no me había soltado todavía

—Creo que si— dije satisfecha

—Fue lo más increíble que he sentido en la vida— yo sonreí, él me acaricio el rostro —¿Estás bien?— yo asentí

—Sí, es solo que aun estoy… flotando— reconocí, él sonrió y me dio un beso fugaz en los labios, luego nos acomodamos mejor en la cama y nos tapamos con las sabanas. Después de unos minutos en silencio mire por la ventana y solo pude distinguir la oscuridad, tal vez por lo tarde que era o porque en verdad aun estaba flotando —Es tarde Eriol, creo que será mejor que…—

—Quédate— me corto —quédate aquí conmigo— yo lo mire un rato dudando de si era bueno quedarme o no, luego vi el reloj en su mesita de noche y dude que marcharme fuera lo mejor, ya eran pasadas las dos de la mañana, no tenía caso volver y tampoco quería hacerlo

—Está bien, me quedare— él sonrió

—¿Sabes? Se cumplió mi deseo de cumpleaños— yo fruncí el ceño

—¿Qué pediste? —

—Que este cumpleaños fuera inolvidable y el mejor de todos, ¿Y ahora vez? Estas aquí conmigo, definitivamente el sueño está cumplido— yo sonreí y lo bese, quince minutos después estábamos de nuevo haciendo el amor


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: **__Cometieron un error y la consecuencia es permanente, pero cuando los errores son honestos, la solución no siempre es arrepentirse de ellos, a veces lo mejor es continuar 'equivocándose' [Historia subida Completa] ___

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

**ERRORES HONESTOS **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

-.-

Me desperté algo agitada, había tenido un mal sueño y me había despertado sudando y con el cabello pegado a la cara, mire el reloj y marcaban las cinco de la mañana, solo había dormido una hora, pues eran casi las cuatro cuando Eriol y yo después de hare el amor un par de veces, por fin habíamos decidido dormir, pero la pesadilla no me había ayudado nada y ahora me estaba sintiendo fatal, mire a Eriol que dormía profundamente y mire alrededor de la habitación.

Inconscientemente yo había decorado esta habitación para los dos, la había diseñado pensando en Eriol y en mí, en lo que me gustaría que tuviera una habitación que compartiéramos juntos e irónicamente la vida me había hecho compartirla con él de esta forma esta noche, pero la realidad es que yo no pertenecía a este mundo. La fantasía ya se había terminado y era hora de volver a _mi_ realidad. Así que levantándome con sumo cuidado de no despertar a Eriol, tome mi ropa me vestí y me fui.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento lo encontré frio y solitario, pero trate de no prestar mucha atención en eso y me fui directamente hasta mi habitación, en cuanto me metí entre las sabanas tan frías como el departamento, recordé el sueño y me sentí fatal.

En el sueño, Kaho y Eriol hacían el amor, pero no de la forma en que él me había descrito sus encuentros, si no como lo habíamos hecho nosotros hace unas horas, su encuentro desprendía fuego y pasión, se besaban y se acariciaban con urgencia, como si trataran de borrar las caricias de otra persona, _mis caricias, _yo los miraba y no podía hacer nada más que observarlos, observarlos y lamentarme porque yo no era ella, y porque nunca lo seria, porque ella a pesar de todo era la que estaba a su lado todos los días, su pareja, su amante y su compañera de por vida. Yo solo era un momento dejado en el pasado, uno que sucedió por error pero que ahora estaba solucionado, _olvidado._

Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces para despejar esas imágenes de mi mente, definitivamente y aunque era imposible considerar un error lo sucedido hacia unas horas, se que no estaba bien del todo, mas aun si Eriol aun tenía una relación con Kaho y me sentía mal porque no quería ser la otra, no quería ser la segunda opción, yo no quería meterme en la relación de nadie, sin importar como fuera ella con él, yo no tenía porque prestarme para estas cosas. Pero a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de sonreír al recordar lo increíble que había sido y las sensaciones tan fantásticas que Eriol me había brindado, el sexo definitivamente era demasiado bueno y más si le agregábamos el sentimiento de estar con la persona amada. Y aunque las cosas entre los dos cambiaran, yo atesoraría este momento para toda la vida y en un futuro cuando las cosas se pusieran malas, lo recordaría y me sentiría mucho mejor al recordar lo bien que me había sentido con él.

Aun así, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, necesitaba buscar a Sakura y hablarlo con ella, solo ella me podría ayudar en un momento así. Y aunque lo más seguro es que aun se encontraba dormida, necesitaba conversar con alguien en este mismo instante. Así que busque mi celular y marque su número de memoria, después de cuatro tonos contesto mi prima con la voz adormilada.

—_¿Hola?_—

—Sakura, necesito hablar contigo—

—_¿Tomoyo? ¿Sucede algo malo?— _pregunto preocupada —_¿Paso algo con tía Sonomi?—_

—No Sakura no es nada de eso, tranquila— escuche un suspiro de alivio al otro lado

—_Menos mal, pero ¿Entonces que sucedió que llamas a esta hora?—_

—Me acosté con Eriol— solté, hubo silencio por unos segundos

—_Ah… ¡¿Qué?... ¿Qué tu qué?—_ grito

—Lo que escuchaste, y necesito hablarlo con alguien— le pedí

—_Ahora mismo voy para allá— _

—¿No prefieres que vaya yo? Es algo peligroso que salgas caminando tu sola, puedo pasar a buscarte si quieres—

—_No te preocupes, Syaoran me llevara—_

—¿Syaoran? ¿Estás con Syaoran a esta hora?—

—_Sí, estoy en su departamento, pero luego te explico mejor, nos vemos en un rato—_

—Ok, te esperare— y corto

¿Cómo podía estar Sakura con Syaoran a esta hora? ¿Qué explicación le habría dado a Touya? Definitivamente no tenía la menor idea, pero lo que si podía imaginar es que si su hermano se enteraba que estaba pasando la noche con su novio, lo mataría.

-.-

—Gracias por proteger mi departamento Sakura— le dije a mi amiga mientras entrabamos en mi departamento

—No tienes porque agradecerme, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero también sabes lo que pienso de todo esto, solo estas huyendo como una cobarde, tarde o temprano vas a tener que darle la cara a Eriol—

—Prefiero que sea más tarde que temprano— mi amiga me dio una mirada de advertencia

—El campo de energía que puse alrededor de tu departamento no es suficiente para mantener alejado a Eriol, él tiene el poder suficiente para romperlo y entrar cuando lo desee, creo que si no ha intentado hacerlo es porque te debe estar dando tiempo para pensar o para pensar el mismo— yo suspire

—No importa si lo puede romper Sakura, por lo menos así sabe que no lo quiero cerca por ahora y no tengo que decírselo personalmente— mi amiga de nuevo hizo un gesto de disgusto

—¿Sabías que ayer fue a hablar con Syaoran?— yo me puse nerviosa

—¿Qué le dijo?—

—No lo sé, Syaoran no quiso decirme nada, pero lo más seguro es que debió haberle pedido alguna opinión sobre el asunto— yo me sentí fatal

—Me da mucha vergüenza con Syaoran, debe pensar que soy una fácil y encima de todo cobarde— mi amiga sonrió

—No te preocupes, te quiere demasiado para pensar eso, además a Syaoran no le agrada mucho la señorita Mizuki, él estaría encantado de que ella se quedara para siempre en Europa y no volviera mas, y en cierto modo está en deuda contigo por haberle dado un empujoncito conmigo en el pasado, no va a atreverse a pensar nada sobre ti— dijo sonriendo mi amiga —lo único que Syaoran cree es lo mismo que pienso yo, deberías hablar con Eriol, por lo menos eso, pero desapareciste de su vista y te niegas a contestar sus llamadas, por lo poco que me dio a entender Syaoran, Eriol está desesperado— yo volví a suspirar por enésima vez en el día y en la semana

—Ya te dije que después de que haga esto hablare con él— dije levantando el pequeño paquete que traía en mis manos

—¿Qué vas a hacer si sale positivo?— yo sentí escalofríos por todo el cuerpo

Eriol y yo no nos habíamos cuidado, imagino que él estaba acostumbrado a que Kaho fuera quien tomara medidas al respecto, y yo definitivamente ni pensé en el tema, no se me había pasado por la cabeza ni de casualidad, era una irresponsabilidad de mi parte y me avergonzaba completamente no haber si quiera considerado usar preservativo, pero ya no podía hacer nada que no fuera afrontar las consecuencias, si es que las había, y rogaba al cielo porque no fuera así. Hacía dos semanas que estaba evitando ver a Eriol después de que estuvimos juntos y más aun cuando pensé en la posibilidad de estar embarazada, por eso preferí esperar el tiempo necesario para hacerme un test y estar cien por ciento segura de lo que haría y diría cuando hablara con él, pues dependiendo del resultado cambiaria mi opinión respecto a seguir siendo o no "amigos".

—Sinceramente Sakura he estado preparándome todo este tiempo para que salga negativo o más bien he estado deseando que sea eso lo que salga, así que no he tenido cabeza para pensar en la otra probabilidad— aunque en realidad si lo había pensado, pero no sabía qué hacer

—Más bien no has querido pensar— yo suspire

—Me conoces perfectamente, pero es que me da muchísimo miedo el solo hecho de pensar en la otra opción, no sé que voy a hacer si sale positivo Sakura—

—Tomoyo, sin importar el resultado, sabes que cuantas con el apoyo de Syaoran y mío, ambos vamos a estar a tu lado— yo la abrace

—Eso ya lo sabía amiga, contigo puedo contar siempre y después de tanto tiempo conociendo a Syaoran se que con tu novio también puedo contar, lo que me preocupa es lo que tengan que decir, Eriol, Mizuki y mi madre—

—Tu madre también te va a apoyar Tomoyo, Sonomi no sería capaz de darte la espalda en un momento así—

—No es eso lo que me preocupa, es ver la desilusión en sus ojos lo que me pone mal, ella ha tenido que criarme prácticamente sola, y aunque no lo creas, cada que se le presenta la oportunidad despotrica de mi padre por no estar aquí para nosotras nunca, yo no quiero que ella piense que la historia se va a repetir solo por un descuido mío, soy una irresponsable— dije intentando aguantar las lagrimas

—No seas tonta amiga, no va a pensar nada de eso, además los errores los cometemos todos, ya sabes que en una ocasión yo también pase un susto terrible con Syaoran, ninguno de los dos nos cuidamos y después estábamos hechos un manojo de nervios— yo suspire

—Pero la pequeña diferencia es que ustedes están juntos, Syaoran no tenía ninguna relación con otra persona y está totalmente loco por ti, si algo hubiera sucedido, tu ya sabias que contabas con su apoyo—

—Yo no creo que Eriol te vaya a dar la espalda, sabes perfectamente que él no es así—

—Aun así, hay un montón de puntos que no se pueden pasar por alto y el más importante es que él está con Kaho— mi amiga no dijo nada, sabía que yo tenía la razón, pues aunque Eriol decidiera responder aun estaba el "inconveniente" de su relación, ¿Qué diría Kaho al respecto? No quería ni imaginar el problema tan grande que se amaría y me moriría de vergüenza tener que mirarla a los ojos —En fin, no importa, ya está hecho, si sale positivo voy a hacerme cargo de todo como mejor pueda, así tenga que hacerlo yo sola— dije tomando la prueba en mis manos temblorosas y entrando al baño con los nervios de punta

Quince minutos después estaba parada afuera del baño junto a mi amiga esperando que se cumpliera el tiempo necesario para ver el resultado. Nunca me había comido las uñas, _nunca_, pero esta vez lo veía sumamente necesario, pues era eso o intentar subir por las paredes.

—Ya han pasado más de diez minutos Tomoyo, ya se debería poder ver el resultado— yo suspire y sentí el corazón acelerado como nunca

—Tengo miedo Sakura— dije temblando

—Sabes que estoy contigo, vamos a verlo juntas— yo asentí, no podía posponerlo mas

Ambas entramos al baño tomadas de las manos, cuando me acerque al test lo tome con tanto cuidado que pensé que explotaría al más mínimo movimiento. Cerré los ojos y solté un par de suspiros, cuando los abrí y por fin lo mire, el corazón se me detuvo. _Dos rayas,_ había dos rayas verticales como resultado. Era _positivo_, según las instrucciones las dos rayas significaban positivo, estaba embarazada. El mundo se me cayó encima.

—¿Qué es Tomoyo?— pregunto mi amiga casi en un susurro o tal vez yo no estaba escuchado bien por el shock, no le respondí, simplemente le mostré el resultado, mi amiga se tapo la boca con la mano libre para no soltar una exclamación —Po… positivo— yo asentí

—Estoy embarazada— dije cuando por fin encontré mi voz —estoy embarazada de Eriol— sentí como Sakura apretaba fuertemente la mano que aun estaba unida a la suya

—No pienses en esto como algo malo, un bebé es una bendición, no importan las circunstancias, vas a ser madre y eso es algo maravilloso— dijo abrazándome

—Gracias Sakura, tu siempre estas apoyándome en todo, pero no me siento mal por mi bebé, desde ya lo amo, te lo juro, es mi hijo, nunca podría pensar en él como algo malo, pero es solo que me preocupan todas estas circunstancias y sobre todo lo que piense Eriol—

—Tienes que hablar con él ya mismo Tomoyo, no puedes ocultarle algo así, no puedes evitarlo más tiempo— yo la mire unos minutos

—Ya lo sé, pero ¿Y Kaho? Si ella está en su departamento no tendré el valor para contárselo, no podre ni mirarla a la cara, la culpa me inundaría— dije realmente preocupada

—Kaho está en Europa— yo la mire sorprendida

—¿Todavía?—

—Vino la semana pasada y según Syaoran al día siguiente se marcho de nuevo, así que Eriol está solo, esta es tu oportunidad, debes hablar con él—

—Yo… creo que será lo mejor— dije decidida —ya no puedo ocultarme más, tengo que hablar con Eriol—

—Déjame llevarte, no puedes manejar en ese estado— yo asentí y deje a mi prima guiarme hasta mi auto, en este momento de Shock seria un peligro si conducía

—¿Qué le voy a decir?— pregunte en el camino, no paraba de estrujar mis manos nerviosa

—La verdad, solo eso, luego quedara en sus manos la respuesta—

—¡Sakura!... ¡¿Cómo me fui a meter en este lio?— exclame cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos

—Ya no importa como Tomoyo, ahora lo importante es que voy a ser tía y que ambas vamos a cuidar muy bien de ese bebé— dijo mientras me daba un leve apretón en la rodilla, yo sonreí y mire a mi amiga mientras conducía

—¿Sabes? Siempre imagine que de las dos tú serias la primera en tener un hijo y que yo sería la tía mimadora que le confeccionaría toda la ropa a mi sobrino preferido— Sakura sonrió

—Lastima amiga, _yo_ seré la primera en ser tía mimadora, pero igual puedes confeccionar todo lo que quieras, solo que esta vez será para tu hijo— yo me quede pensando, eso si iba a ser estupendo, hacer ropa era algo que me gustaba demasiado y pensar en hacérsela a mi propio hijo me causaba un calor especial en el pecho, sonreí de solo imaginarlo —ya llegamos— anuncio mi amiga, los nervios regresaron de golpe, solté un suspiro y abrace a Sakura

—Gracias por todo Sakura, te prometo que te contare todo después, y será mejor que salga de una vez del auto antes de que me arrepienta— ella respondió a mi abrazo y sonrió

—Me llevare tu auto, si necesitas volver llámame, yo vendré por ti y te llevare a casa, no importa la hora, promete que no volverás sola— yo asentí

—Lo prometo— dije cuando cerré la puerta del auto

—Animo amiga, todo saldrá bien— dijo arrancando el auto

Me quede parada unos segundos frente al edificio, solté el aire que tenía guardado en los pulmones y los volví a llenar de nuevo. Sería mejor entrar de una vez, era ahora o nunca, no podría esconderme para siempre, así que empezando a caminar lentamente entre en el edificio.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary: **__Cometieron un error y la consecuencia es permanente, pero cuando los errores son honestos, la solución no siempre es arrepentirse de ellos, a veces lo mejor es continuar 'equivocándose' [Historia subida Completa] ___

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

**ERRORES HONESTOS **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cinco**

-.-

Escogí subir lentamente por las escaleras y no tomar el ascensor, así retrasaba un poco mi llegada y de alguna forma reunía fuerzas para poder hablar, pero cuando por fin estuve parada frente a la puerta no pude evadirlo más, así que toque el timbre. Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió, Eriol me miro y abrió los ojos sorprendidos, se notaba cansado y con ojeras, al parecer yo no era la única que lo estaba pasando mal.

—¡Tomoyo!— exclamo aun sorprendido, pero segundos después se lanzo a abrazarme —¡Por fin te decidiste a verme— yo me separe de él rápidamente, se sentía demasiado bien su cercanía y no podía permitirme perder el poco control que tenía, él aun no sabía el verdadero motivo de mi visita y si continuaba en sus brazos perdería el valor que tanto me había costado reunir

—Tenemos que hablar Eriol— él me miro unos segundos fijamente pero sin poner objeciones me hizo entrar y cerró la puerta

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?— me pregunto cuando me senté en el sofá

—No, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante— él asintió y se sentó a mi lado, pero las palabras no salían de mis labios, solo pude mirar al suelo y guardar silencio, al parecer comprendió que necesitaba algo de tiempo porque fue él quien inicio la conversación

—¿Por qué te fuiste de esa forma? Ni siquiera me dejaste una nota, no dijiste nada— me pregunto algo dolido, yo lo mire fijamente

—Porque sentí que eso era lo que tenía que hacer— le dije sinceramente

—No tenias porque irte así, no sabes lo que sentí cuando me desperté y no te vi por ningún lado, te llame y no me contestaste ni una sola vez, ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando le pediste a Sakura que hiciera ese campo de energía? ¿Acaso pensaste que me valdría de mi magia para obligarte a hablar conmigo?— comento disgustado, yo hice una mueca de culpabilidad, en realidad si lo pensaba

—Se que no fue la manera correcta para actuar, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar—

—¡¿Y crees que yo no?— Su voz subía un tono cada vez, de repente se levanto y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a mi —Claro que yo también necesitaba pensar, pero me moría de miedo al imaginar que estabas enojada conmigo, desilusionada, furiosa porque de algún modo te obligue a estar conmigo… ¡No lo sé! Quería saber cualquier cosa, o que mínimamente estabas bien, pero tú solo te cerraste en ti y no pensaste en que yo…—

—Eriol, estoy embarazada— lo corte diciendo las palabras casi en un susurro

—…me preocupaba por ti, y… ¿Cómo?— dijo deteniéndose de golpe y mirándome desconcertado cuando analizo al fin mis palabras

—Estoy embarazada— repetí ahora más fuerte, Eriol cerró la boca de golpe y se sentó en el sofá a mi lado mirándome fijamente mientras intenta procesar todo —No nos cuidamos Eriol, no usamos preservativo y yo no estoy tomando nada al respecto, porque nunca había estado con nadie, pero quiero que sepas que fue por irresponsabilidad y descuido, no fue nada premeditado, te juro que yo ni siquiera pensé en ello, no quiero que pienses que fue intencional y que…—

—No digas tonterías Tomoyo— me corto mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas y me miraba fijamente —nunca podría pensar eso de ti, además tú no tienes porque ser la única responsable, ambos tenemos la culpa, se necesitan dos para hacer un bebé, tu no tenias nada de experiencia, se supone que yo debería haber pensando en ese detalle, yo era quien me debía cuidar, siempre lo hago, aunque Kaho también tomaba precauciones siempre me había pedido que también me cuidara para evitar accidentes, pero ni siquiera se me cruzo por la cabeza, si lo piensas así, es mi culpa totalmente— yo apreté su mano

—Tú lo dijiste, estábamos los dos, así que concluyamos que ambos tenemos la culpa— él cerró los ojos y luego de un suspiro los abrió de nuevo

—¿Cómo te sientes?— me pregunto preocupado

—Bien, bueno, eso creo, aun estoy algo impactada— dije algo tranquila al ver que no se lo había tomado tan mal como pensé

—¿Cuándo te enteraste?—

—Hace un rato, en cuanto lo supe vine a decírtelo— él me abrazo

—Perdóname Tomoyo— dijo en mi cuello —te juro que esto es lo último que quería que pasara—

—Ya esta Eriol, ya no lo podemos deshacer, yo no vine a juzgarte ni a echarte la culpa de nada, solo vine porque era lo correcto que tu también lo supieras—

—¿Fuiste al médico?— pregunto separándose de mí, yo negué

—Me hice un test, pero imagino que ahora debo concertar una cita para confirmarlo y llevar un control—

—Vamos a ir a ver un medico ahora mismo, debes empezar a cuidarte— dijo levantándose

—¡Espera!— lo detuve algo sorprendida

—¿Qué pasa?—

—Puedo ir yo sola Eriol, no necesitas acompañarme— él frunció el ceño

—Por supuesto que sí, pienso acompañarte a cada cita que tengas, de ningún modo te voy a dejar sola, además no me quiero perder ni un solo detalle del desarrollo de mi hijo— el corazón se me acelero, _su hijo_, Eriol no había tenido problemas en asumir que era suyo, no tenía dudas en asegurar que era su hijo, no pensaba que le mentía ni que lo engañaba… de nuevo sentí un calor en el pecho, él no dudaba de mi, pero el calor no tardo en desaparecer al pensar en Kaho

—Eriol, ya sé que es tu hijo y acepto que quieras estar pendiente de él, yo no pretendo negarte nada, pero tampoco quiero que tengas problemas con Kaho, todavía no sabes cómo va a reaccionar ella y sinceramente yo me siento fatal por cómo se dieron las cosas—

—Kaho no importa…— dijo sin emoción

—¡Claro que importa! Por pensar así es que nos metimos en este lio, ¿Qué crees que pensara ella cuando se entere que su novio va a tener un hijo con otra mujer? ¿Cómo demonios la voy a mirar a la cara de ahora en adelante?— dije levantándome y empezando a temblar de los nervios, Eriol se levanto y me tomo por los hombros

—Cálmate Tomoyo, no te hace bien ponerte así— me pidió

—¡No me puedo calmar Eriol! Me siento como una basura, yo no quería meterme en tu relación ¿Y mira como terminaron las cosas? ¡Estoy embarazada!—

—¡Cálmate! No tiene porque importarte mas Kaho porque ella y yo terminamos— exclamo aceleradamente, yo lo mire unos segundos y caí sentada en el sofá

—¿Terminaron?— pregunte angustiada —¿Por lo que sucedió?—

—No— se apresuro a aclarar y se sentó a mi lado tomando de nuevo mis manos —en realidad lo que paso entre tú y yo solo sirvió para abrirme los ojos, ya no la amo, esa es la única verdad, y creo que nunca lo hice, tal vez solo fueron las circunstancias en las que se dio todo, ella siempre estuvo ahí, así que prácticamente no tuve más opciones para elegir, pero termine con ella por esa simple razón, porque no la amo Tomoyo, porque tu siempre dijiste la verdad, no podía seguir con alguien a quien no soportaba, con quien siempre discutía, yo no puedo ser quien soy de verdad junto a ella, y esa noche que estuvimos juntos lo comprobé, contigo soy libre y no tengo miedo a que me juzgues, tu sacas lo mejor de mí, Kaho por el contrario solo hace que me haga más amargado—

—¿De verdad no fue porque ella se entero de lo que sucedió?— pregunte algo más tranquila

—De verdad… aunque si se entero— yo sentí un escalofrió

—¿Qué… que dijo?—

—Nada, ¿Qué esperabas que dijera? A ella no le importa nada que no sea ella misma, y ese fue el otro motivo por el que terminamos, ¿Puedes creer que volvió tres días después de mi cumpleaños? Ni siquiera me llamo, vino refunfuñando porque yo no había querido ir a la reunión de magos, que todos preguntaban por mi y ella se avergonzaba porque no podía dar una razón válida para mi ausencia— yo fruncí el ceño ¿Acaso su cumpleaños no era razón suficiente? —cuando le respondí que no me importaba se puso histérica y empezó con el maldito cuento de siempre, como yo era la reencarnación de Clow, tenía que portarme a su altura, que ella siempre esperaba más de mí pero yo jamás podía dar la talla, así que la mande a la mierda y le dije que terminábamos, que Clow no me importaba y que si ella solo estaba conmigo porque esperaba que yo fuera como él, estaba perdiendo el tiempo—

—¿Y te dijo que si tan fácilmente?— pregunte sorprendida

—Dijo que entonces tenía razón, había estado perdiendo el tiempo todo estos años, que ella estaba esperando que madurada por fin, pero que era un caso perdido, así que lo mejor era que nos separáramos, pero que lo iba a lamentar, que no iba a encontrar a ninguna mujer dispuesta a estar con alguien tan particular como yo, nadie se iba a acercar a un hombre con las memorias de su vida pasada, según ella nadie que no tuviera magia iba a aceptar estar conmigo— dijo tranquilo levantando los hombros sin darle importancia

—Estúpida— comente en un susurro, ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil una mujer? Él sonrió cuando me escucho

—Así que no me aguante y le dije que la había engañado mientras estaba en Europa, que había hecho el amor con otra persona y esa persona me había hecho dar cuenta de lo frígida que era ella en la cama— dijo sonriendo —se puso como loca pero llego a la conclusión de que había sido contigo, cuando le pregunte como lo había adivinado, simplemente contesto que se lo esperaba—

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso?—

—No lo sé— dijo tranquilo, pero sus ojos me decían que sabia más de lo que estaba aceptando —Tomoyo— me llamo después de unos minutos en silencio

—Dime—

—¿Se lo dijiste a tu madre?— yo sentí un escalofrió al pensar en ella

—No, ya te lo dije, en cuanto me entere vine a hablar contigo, aun tengo que contárselo a ella—

—Va a querer matarme— yo suspire

—No lo creo, le agradas demasiado, pero siento que se va a desilusionar un poco de mí—

—Yo no creo que Sonomi se desilusione de ti tan fácil— yo suspire, solo esperaba que mi madre en verdad se lo tomara "bien", luego mire a Eriol y me sorprendía verlo tan tranquilo, yo acaba de decirle que tendríamos un hijo y él lo había tomado _demasiado_ bien

—Eriol, a pesar de todo lo que dijiste y de que quieres estar en el desarrollo del bebé, no me has dicho lo que piensas de todo esto— él me miro serio

—¿Puedo ser sincero aunque suene egoísta?—

—No estoy esperando otra cosa que no sea la verdad— él sonrió

—Pues la verdad es que a pesar de las circunstancias y de que _nuestro_ hijo no haya sido planeado, la idea de que tengamos un hijo juntos me encanta—

—¿Te encanta?— pregunte sorprendida, Eriol puso su mano sobre mi vientre, al instante sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme el cuerpo

—Sí, pensar que aquí adentro hay un pedacito de mi de alguna forma me hace sentir increíble— luego me miro a los ojos —es nuestro hijo Tomoyo, vamos a tener un bebé— yo puse mis manos sobre la suya —recién me entero de su existencia y te juro que ya lo amo, ¿Tu lo quieres?— me pregunto serio, yo asentí

—En cuanto supe que crecía dentro de mí lo ame al instante— Eriol se soltó de mi agarre y tomo mi rostro en sus manos

—Tommy, los dos vamos a criarlo juntos— yo asentí —por eso quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo— yo lo mire unos segundos aun sin comprender

—¡¿Qué?— pregunte alarmada al analizar sus palabras

—Lo mejor para el bebé es que sus padres estén juntos, por eso lo mejor es que vivamos juntos— dijo como si nada, yo fruncí el ceño

—¿No te parece que estas tomando medidas precipitadas?—

—No, ya te lo dije, yo no me quiero perder ni un solo segundo y quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo para lo que puedas necesitar—

—Pero para eso no es necesario que vivamos juntos—

—Tomoyo, piensa en tu padre, él nunca ha estado ahí para ti cuando lo necesitaste, yo no quiero que mi hijo tenga un padre así, yo quiero estar a su lado en todo momento, quiero que él pueda contar conmigo siempre, que no tenga que esperar a que yo lo vaya a ver a tu casa, yo quiero que si en las noches tiene miedo sepa que solo necesita cruzar un pasillo hasta mi habitación, quiero ayudarle a hacer sus tareas, a cuidarlo cuando esté enfermo, ¡qué sé yo! quiero estar siempre cuando me necesite— yo lo mire en silencio, yo sabía lo que era tener un padre ausente, y si él quería formar parte de la vida del bebé no se lo podía negar, pero no estaba preparada para vivir con él en estos momentos, no después de lo precipitado que hicimos las cosas

—No lo sé Eriol, déjame pensarlo, creo que estas apresurándote demasiado—

—Piénsalo Tomoyo, vas a ver que lo mejor es que los dos vivamos juntos—

—Lo mejor para el bebé, pero ¿Y nosotros? ¿Es lo mejor para ti, o para mí? ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por tu hijo?—

—Si tuviera que sacrificarme por mi hijo lo haría, pero vivir contigo no es ningún sacrificio—

—¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso?—

—Tomoyo, nos conocemos desde los doce años, a estas alturas de nuestras vidas sabemos casi todo del otro, yo te adoro, vivir contigo sería lo más fácil del mundo, pero yo tampoco quiero que vivir conmigo sea un sacrificio para ti, ¿Crees de verdad que sería difícil estar en mi compañía?— yo suspire por millonésima vez

—Aunque a veces crees que siempre tienes la razón y puedes llegar a ser un extorsionista de primera, nunca sería difícil vivir contigo— más si le agregaba el hecho de que yo me moría de amor por él —pero tienes que entender que esto es una decisión importante, tú no quieres que vivamos juntos mientras nace el bebé, tu estas insinuando que vivamos juntos toda la vida, no puedo decirte "si" ahora, porque hace unas horas recién me entere que estaba embarazada, no esperes que pueda procesarlo todo y responder lo que quieres escuchar en este momento, tengo que analizar cuál es la mejor opción para todos—

—Lo sé, con que lo pienses me basta, solo prométeme que no hablaras con Sonomi hasta que no te hayas decidido— yo fruncí el ceño

—¿Por qué?—

—Porque me gustaría estar presente cuando se lo digas, no quiero dejarte la carga a ti solamente y aunque es algo inesperado, quiero que tu madre sepa que cuentas con mi apoyo al cien por ciento, que le quede claro que no vas a estar sola, sin importar la decisión que tomes yo voy a estar contigo en lo que necesites— yo sonreí y lo abrace

—Gracias Eriol, gracias por estar conmigo—

—Es un placer— dijo acomodando mi cabello, luego se acerco y me dio un beso suave en los labios, el corazón se me acelero, después de lo sucedido él no debería actuar de esa forma y mucho menos darme un beso, pero pareciera que a Eriol le daba lo mismo besarme, no lo afectaba en nada —¿Tienes hambre? Creo que se paso la hora de la cena— yo asentí, prefería pensar en comida que en sus besos

—La verdad es que no lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo dices estoy muerta de hambre—

—¿Qué se te antoja comer?— yo sonreí, _antojos_, pronto tendría por montones, o eso es lo que se esperaba

—¿Te parece comida italiana?— dije sintiendo de repente muchas ganas de alguna buena pasta

—Me parece estupendo, comida italiana será, llamare a pedir algo a domicilio—

—Mientras llamas le enviare un mensaje a Sakura, debe estar preocupada— él asintió y tomo su móvil del bolsillo para pedir la comida, yo saque el mío y busque el numero de mi amiga, pues en este momento no me acordaba ni de un solo digito

_*"Solo quería decirte que estoy bien, Eriol se lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba,_

_luego te cuento con detalles, y quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste estos_

_últimos días por mí, eres la mejor Sakurita, así que ya puedes estar tranquila" _

Casi al instante recibí su respuesta.

_*"Me alegro mucho Tomoyo, sabía que Eriol no te iba a dejar sola, pero de todos_

_modos ahora puedo quedarme más tranquila… por cierto Syaoran te manda sus_

_felicitaciones por el bebé, dice que vas a ser una madre increíble"_

Yo sonreí y tecleando un rápido gracias, me despedí de ella. Media hora después estábamos terminando de comer.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Summary: **__Cometieron un error y la consecuencia es permanente, pero cuando los errores son honestos, la solución no siempre es arrepentirse de ellos, a veces lo mejor es continuar 'equivocándose' [Historia subida Completa] ___

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

**ERRORES HONESTOS **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Seis**

-.-

Cuando limpiamos el desorden después de comer, mire el reloj y me sorprendí al ver que eran casi las once de la noche.

—Creo que es un poco tarde Eriol, será mejor que me vaya—

—No te vayas Tomoyo, quédate—

—Yo… no creo que sea lo mejor— pues la última vez que me había quedado había engendrado un hijo

—Por favor, quédate— sé que tenía que decir que no, que tenía que irme lo antes posible, si aceptaba, no sé que podía pasar después, por eso debía decirle que no

—Está bien me quedare— pero no pude. Eriol sonrió

—Gracias—

—¿Puedes prestarme tu ducha? Me gustaría darme un baño antes de dormir— él asintió

—Puedes tomar algo de ropa para cambiarte si gustas— yo asentí y me fui a su habitación

Un rato después estaba secándome el pelo aun con el albornoz puesto, mire mi rostro en el espejo y no podía creer que hubiera aceptado de nuevo quedarme, no podía estar cometiendo de nuevo el miso error, pero ya era tarde para cambiar de opinión, así que lo mejor sería irme a dormir rápido y marcharme mañana temprano. Cuando termine de peinarme el cabello salí a buscar algo en el armario para cambiarme, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Eriol, al parecer él también había tomado un baño en la otra habitación, porque tenía un albornoz igual al mío y el cabello húmedo.

—¿Terminaste?— yo asentí —venía a decirte que puedes quedarte en esta habitación, es la más cómoda para ti, yo ocupare la de al lado—

—No es necesario Eriol, yo puedo quedarme en la de invitados—

—Te quedaras aquí, así que no repliques mas— dijo acercándose y dándome un abrazo —buenas noches Tomoyo—

—Buenas noches Eriol— cuando nos soltamos no nos alejamos demasiado, nos quedamos en silencio uno frente al otro, yo levante el rostro y lo mire directamente a los ojos, él estaba tan serio, sus ojos estaban analizando algo, se notaban misteriosos y calculadores, estaba a punto de preguntarle si pasaba algo, cuando de repente me beso

Era un beso cargado de emociones, lleno de sentimientos confusos, yo no quise analizarlos uno a uno, y tampoco podía hacerlo, pues tenía los míos propios mezclándose sin control, así que simplemente le correspondí, lo abrace y lo bese sintiéndome llena de pensamientos indecisos y de decisiones inconclusas, llena de dudas, pero ahora no iba a pensar en nada, lo único que quería era estar con Eriol, dejaría que me abrazara y me besara, quería sentirme protegida, y solo entre sus brazos lo conseguiría. Cuando el beso termino, Eriol se notaba nervioso.

—Perdóname, te juro que no pensaba besarte, yo no quiero incomodarte Tomoyo, yo solo vine a…— ante cualquier respuesta lo bese, aunque fue más para callarlo

—Cállate— él me miro sorprendido —no tienes que darme explicaciones, si me quieres besar, hazlo, pero por favor quédate, quédate conmigo esta noche y abrázame Eriol— al instante tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo presionándome con fuerza contra el suyo

Minutos después estábamos en la cama haciendo el amor, por un instante pensé en que esta vez tampoco nos estábamos cuidando, y aunque a estas alturas ya no era necesario, los test a veces no eran cien por ciento fiables, y aunque lo más probable es que se equivocaran cuando el resultado era negativo, no dejaba de pensar en que si el mío se había equivocado al decirme que estaba embarazada, esta noche íbamos a reafirmar el embarazo, pues algo me decía que hoy tampoco dormiría.

—Eriol— lo llame casi sin aliento minutos después de haber terminado nuestro encuentro

—Dime— yo me puse sobre él mientras lo abrazaba

—Hazme el amor otra vez— le pedí en su oído, luego lo sentí contener el aliento

—Dios, se supone que debes brindarme unos minutos más antes de pedirme que te haga _mía _de nuevo— dijo con voz ronca. _Suya_, si, definitivamente lo era y si él lo aceptaba, yo nunca lo negaría

—Creo que no los necesitas— él sonrió, y cambiando de posición me aprisiono contra la cama, su erección me presionaba la entre pierna

—No, no los necesito— y sin perder ni un minuto más, entro en mí de una sola vez

Efectivamente esa noche de nuevo nos dormimos casi al amanecer.

Al día siguientemente cuando me desperté aun era temprano, Eriol continuaba profundamente dormido, me sentí algo extraña porque aunque no era la primera vez que él y yo compartíamos una cama, si era la primera vez que dormíamos juntos y que me despertaba sintiendo sus brazos rodearme y su respiración golpearme la nuca. Era el sueño de toda mi vida, siempre había anhelado esto y ahora que estaba sucediendo me sentía realmente incomoda, y todo era culpa de la proposición de Eriol.

Y es que aunque yo siempre había querido tener hijos y un hombre a mi lado para toda la vida, nunca imagine que se daría de una forma tan peculiar, realmente me emocionaba mucho la idea de vivir con Eriol, lo amaba, era imposible no sentirme feliz porque el tomara bien lo de mi embarazo y quisiera ocuparse de _nosotros_, pero también me hacía pensar en que solo lo hacía por el bebé, y en realidad eso fue lo que dejo claro, él quería ser un padre para mi hijo, quería estar ahí para él, no quería que el bebé se sintiera como yo en un futuro, porque su padre estaba ausente. Y lo entendía, admiraba mucho su decisión porque no era fácil aceptar vivir con alguien a quien no amabas solo por tu hijo, mi padre no había sido capaz de hacerlo, y él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por el bebé y era estupendo, pero yo no podía evitar sentirme triste porque la decisión no había sido tomada por mí, no estaba celosa del bebé, por supuesto que no, solo me sentía un poco mal porque Eriol no hubiera siquiera cambiado un poquito sus sentimientos por mí y me hubiera incluido en el paquete de lo que quería ser.

No había mencionado que quería ser un buen esposo, un buen compañero, un buen amante, aunque en realidad ya era un buen amante y sé que si vivimos juntos solo eso seriamos, amigos que conviven juntos por el bienestar de su hijo y amantes, porque después de anoche comprendí que era imposible que estuviéramos compartiendo el mismo espacio sin sexo.

También pensé en que sería egoísta de mi parte aceptar vivir con Eriol y quitarle la posibilidad de que encontrara en el futuro a una mujer que de verdad amara y con quien quisiera compartir su vida, compartirla por ella, no por un bebé en común. Pero aun así estaba dispuesta a aceptar, aunque fuera egoísta, y aunque sabía que vivir con él y saber que no me amaba también me haría daño a mí, primero estaba mi hijo. Si Eriol estaba dispuesto a amar a su hijo y ser un verdadero padre para él, yo no podía negarle eso a mi bebé, así que aceptaría la proposición de vivir con él y darle un buen futuro a mi hijo, lo amaríamos y me propondría hacer que Eriol me amara, definitivamente solo eso me quedaba, intentar conquistar su corazón por el bien de mi futura familia.

A partir de hoy, intentaría conquistarlo y no solo aceptar que sea un padre para mi hijo, si no tratarlo de convencer para que deseara ser un esposo para mí.

Un beso bajo el lóbulo de mi oreja me hizo estremecer, al parecer el principal ocupante de mis pensamientos había despertado.

—Buenos días— dijo acariciando mi cabello

—Buenos días Eriol—

—¿En que estabas pensando que estabas tan quieta y concentrada?— pregunto dándome de nuevo un beso bajo la oreja

—En lo que me propusiste— él me giro para mirarme a los ojos

—¿Tomaste una decisión?— yo asentí —¿Cuál es?—

—Que acepto, viviré contigo, definitivamente si tu quieres ser un padre para el bebé yo no puedo negarles eso a ninguno de los dos, como dijiste ayer, no quiero que mi hijo en el futuro este maldiciéndote por no estar a su lado, así que creo que lo mejor es que estés siempre con él— él sonrió

—Con ambos— mi corazón se acelero —voy a estar siempre al lado de mi hijo y al tuyo—

—No es necesario que me incluyas en el paquete solo porque soy la madre de tu hijo, no necesito ser una carga— él frunció el ceño

—De ningún modo eres una carga Tomoyo, si te estoy incluyendo en el "paquete" es porque te quiero, nunca podrías ser una carga, y aunque es obvio que eres la madre de _nuestro_ hijo, sin importar que no hubiera un hijo de por medio tu y yo íbamos a seguir juntos siempre, como amigos o como fuera, hace muchos años que nos conocemos y ya deberías saber que después de lo bien que nos llevamos íbamos a seguir siempre en contacto, yo no tenía pensado alejarme nunca de ti. Entonces ahora que vamos a tener un bebe, y somos una familia, ahora que aceptaste vivir conmigo, yo iba a proponerte algo más—

—¿Algo más?— pregunte con el corazón acelerado, él asintió

—Sí, quería proponerte que lo intentáramos— yo lo mire atónita

—¿Intentar qué?—

—Que esto funcione, vamos a ser una familia, entonces me gustaría que intentáramos serlo de verdad, que tu y yo intentemos tener una relación de verdad— yo me quede paralizada —nos llevamos demasiado bien, todos estos años hemos congeniado de maravilla Tomoyo, hemos sido los mejores amigos siempre, y está visto que en el sexo no tenemos problemas, entonces si vamos a criar a un hijo sería lo mejor para los dos que fuéramos una pareja de verdad, no va a ser difícil—

—¿Estas completamente seguro de lo que hablas? ¿Piensas tener una relación solamente basada en la amistad y en el sexo? ¿Sin amor?—

—Se que tu tal vez te sientas atrapada Tomoyo— dijo acariciando mi rostro —se que para ti será difícil estar en una relación sin amor, pero te prometo que no te voy a defraudar, voy a ser la mejor pareja que puedas tener siempre, ¿Y quién sabe? Hasta te puedes enamorar algún día de mi— dijo bromista, yo guarde silencio

¿Él creía que yo no sentía amor? ¿Quería que lo intentáramos? ¿Me habría leído el pensamiento? ¿Qué sucedería si yo le decía que lo amaba con locura? Seguramente se echaría para atrás sin dudarlo, Eriol debía estar contando con que sería una relación de amistad, solo que tendríamos sexo, nos respetaríamos y criaríamos a nuestro hijo, pero no habría amor. ¿Sería capaz de soportar estar con él sabiendo que nunca me amaría? Y más aun, que contaba con eso. De todos modos yo ya había pensado en que intentaría ganarme su amor, así que en cierto modo era una ventaja que él propusiera que fuéramos una pareja de verdad, de esa forma yo tendría más probabilidades de conquistarlo, no tendría que inventar excusas… definitivamente le diría que sí y haría hasta lo imposible porque él se enamorara de mí.

—No mescles las cosas serias con las bromas Eriol, me estas pidiendo algo importante— le regañe después de unos segundos pensando

—Lo siento— dijo sintiéndolo de verdad —solo que no quería que salieras huyendo en cuanto te lo propusiera— yo sonreí

—Si te soy sincera yo pensaba proponerte lo mismo, creo que el bebé necesita una familia de verdad y que intentemos que las cosas funcionen es lo más correcto—

—Significa que aceptas ser mi novia— aseguro. El corazón se me acelero, yo asentí —entonces vas a tener que aceptar ser mi esposa también— yo lo mire con la boca abierta por la sorpresa

—¡¿Qué?—

—Lo que oíste, si queremos que funcione, por el bebé tendremos que hacer las cosas bien, yo quiero que mi hijo tenga mi apellido y si vamos a vivir juntos, es prácticamente lo mismo—

—Eriol estas demasiado acelerado con este tema, recién ayer ambos nos enteramos que seriamos padres, hoy aceptamos intentarlo y ahora pretendes que acepte casarme contigo, ¿Podrías darme un respiro?— dije nerviosa

—No, no puedo darte un respiro porque si no me dices hoy mismo "si", corro el riesgo de que mañana no quieras ni responderme las llamadas y entonces te niegues a verme otras dos semanas más o quizás mucho más tiempo—

—No pretendo esconderme, sé que no estuvo bien que me negara a vete estos días, pero no pensaba volver a hacerlo, aun así no es excusa suficiente para que apures tanto las cosas Eriol— dije molesta

—Tomoyo ya aceptaste que viviéramos juntos, que intentáramos que las cosas funcionaran, ¿Qué diferencia hay si nos casamos?— que yo soñaba hacerlo por _amor_, casarme para toda la vida, estar tan enamorada de mi esposo y sentirme igualmente correspondida

—No lo sé Eriol, pero creo que si nos casamos y después nos arrepentimos, entonces no será tan fácil disolver las cosas—

—No vamos a disolver nada Tomoyo, sabes perfectamente que yo considero que después de casarse no existe el divorcio, si lo hacemos es para toda la vida— se me hizo un nudo en el estomago

—¡Con mayor razón no puedes apurar tanto las cosas! Tienes que pensarlo bien—

—Es que ya lo pensé y no tengo dudas, quiero casarme contigo—

—Dios, mejor me duermo un rato mas a ver si cuando despierte tengo la suerte de haber estado soñando todo este tiempo— Eriol frunció el ceño disgustado, pero luego de soltar un suspiro se tranquilizo

—Tommy, sé que esto te cambiara la vida y sé que aun no asimilas todo lo que está pasando, créeme, para mí también ha sido todo una sorpresa, pero piensa un poco las cosas y te darás cuenta que es lo mejor, tanto para nosotros, como para el bebé— yo cerré los unos un rato

—Lo sé— respondí al final —sé que es lo mejor para el bebé, pero entiende que para mi aun resulta increíble todo esto, ni siquiera he hablado con mi madre—

—Vamos a hacer algo— propuso —vamos a ir hoy a ver a tu ginecóloga, le pediremos que te haga otra prueba de embarazo y un control y así tendrás tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas, cuando estés más tranquila lo hablamos de nuevo ¿Te parece?— yo asentí —Si te pones a pensar un poco anoche fuimos de nuevo irresponsables, si la prueba que te hiciste resultara estar equivocada, lo más seguro es que anoche hicimos que diera positiva, pues de nuevo no nos cuidamos ni una sola vez— dijo con expresión culpable

—Yo pensé lo mismo, pero de todos modos ya no podemos hacer nada— suspire. Eriol asintió

—Bien, lo mejor será que nos levantemos ya, vamos a desayunar algo antes de ver a tu ginecóloga— yo asentí y teniendo algo mas en lo que pensar me levante de la cama, aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo, de verdad quería regresar a dormir y despertar de este mal sueño


	7. Chapter 7

_**Summary: **__Cometieron un error y la consecuencia es permanente, pero cuando los errores son honestos, la solución no siempre es arrepentirse de ellos, a veces lo mejor es continuar 'equivocándose' [Historia subida Completa] ___

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

**ERRORES HONESTOS **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Siete**

-.-

Cuatro horas después estábamos saliendo de la consulta con la prueba de embarazo en mis manos. _Positivo_, decía en un costado y con negrilla, tenía dos semanas de gestación, lo que significa que el test no se había equivocado. También tenía un papelito con el nombre y número de un obstetra, pues ahora confirmado mi embarazo necesitaba hacer revisiones periódicas al bebé. Eriol tomaba mi mano libre y me guiaba hasta el auto, los dos íbamos en silencio.

—¿Te sientes bien?— me pregunto cuando estuvimos dentro, yo asentí

—Sí, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?—

—Tal vez tuvieras la esperanza de que saliera negativo—

—No, de algún modo lo sabía incluso antes de hacerme el test, aunque intentara no pensar en ello y creer que estaba equivocada, en el fondo sabía que estaba embarazada—

—¿Y ahora? ¿Tomaste una decisión?— yo asentí

—Acepto casarme contigo— reí al pensar que había aceptado muchas cosas en las últimas veinticuatro horas, él también sonrió y me abrazo —pero quiero pedirte un favor— le dije después de que nos separamos

—¿Cuál?—

—¿Me acompañarías a hablar con mi madre hoy? Antes pensaba hablar con ella mañana cuando nos viéramos en la empresa, pero la verdad es que me gustaría decírselo hoy y salir de todo esto de una vez—

—Claro que sí, ya te había dicho que quería acompañarte, quiero que Sonomi vea que no te voy a dejar sola, además creo que te va a agobiar un poco con el tema del matrimonio— yo suspire

—Ahora que lo dices, también tengo que contárselo a Sakura, entre ella y mi madre me volverán loca— él sonrió

—Que te parece si antes de ver a Sonomi vamos a ver a la pequeña Sakura— yo asentí

—Me parece estupendo, vamos donde Syaoran, anoche Sakura me dijo que él me enviaba felicitaciones, así que seguro se quedo en su departamento—

—¿Esta vez que excusa le invento a su hermano?—

—Ninguna, Fujikata tuvo una pequeña charla con Touya sobre el asunto hace unos días, al parecer no le quedo de otra que aceptar que su hermana es grande, el padre de Sakura sabe que ella y Syaoran se adoran, y en cierto modo le hacen recordar a él y Nadeshiko, así que Touya ahora se tiene que tragar sus comentarios, aunque obviamente no desaprovecha oportunidades para atacar a Syaoran cuando este va a su casa— Eriol soltó una carcajada

—Y ahora aprovechan todo lo que pueden, Syaoran debe estar realmente relajado— yo asentí —bien, pues vamos a su departamento—

Cuando llegamos Syaoran se sorprendió mucho al vernos llegar juntos, pero se porto educadamente y no hizo ningún comentario, aunque se notaba que tanto él como Sakura querían preguntar muchas cosas sobre el asunto.

—¿Imagino que se preguntaran que estamos haciendo aquí? ¿No?— pregunto Eriol con su típica sonrisa misteriosa

—Sinceramente, si— respondió mi amiga

—Bueno pues hemos venido a informarles algo— comencé —como ya saben estoy embarazada— Syaoran me dio una mirada que me dio a entender que me apoyaba, yo sonreí, era agradable tener amigos como él y Sakura —hoy lo confirme con mi médico— continúe

—Y como obviamente también saben, el bebé es mío— siguió Eriol —así que le hice una propuesta a Tomoyo y ella acepto—

—¿Qué propuesta?— pregunto Sakura nerviosa

—Nos vamos a casar— tanto Sakura como Syaoran nos miraron sorprendidos

—¿Qué?— pregunto el ambarino

—¿Casarse? ¿No estás bromeando Eriol?—

—No Sakura, no es una broma, vamos a casarnos— dijo Eriol ahora bastante serio

—¿No creen que es algo muy apresurado? Recién se enteraron ayer que iban a tener un hijo, veinticuatro horas no son suficientes para sacar una conclusión acertada y más si es algo tan importante—

—Ya lo pensamos bien Syaoran, y es lo mejor para el bebé— respondí

—¿Y para ustedes?— me pregunto Sakura dándome una mirada significativa, ella sabía lo que yo sentía por Eriol, así que debía de estar tratando de imaginar lo que yo estaba sintiendo en este momento

—Nosotros hemos decidido tener una relación de verdad y tratar de que funcione—

Sakura me miro como preguntándome si era cierto, yo asentí silenciosamente y pude ver que en su cabeza rondaban miles de preguntas, así que después tendría que hablar con ella a solas. Syaoran por su lado miraba a Eriol con el ceño fruncido y fijamente, Eriol lo miraba de igual forma, imagino que ambos estaban compartiendo algún pensamiento en particular, pues Eriol asintió y Syaoran suavizo su semblante y desvió la mirada más tranquilo. Yo fruncí el ceño, ambos estaban compartiendo un secreto, podía presentirlo.

—Pues entonces me parece estupendo— comento animadamente mi amiga y se acerco a abrazarnos —felicidades y espero que en verdad todo resulte como esperan— yo sonreí, Sakura siempre aligeraba todos los momentos tensos con ese carisma tan particular suyo. Luego llego el abrazo de Syaoran, pero él nos abrazo por separado

—Felicitaciones por el bebé Tomoyo— me dijo después del abrazo —vas a ser una madre excelente—

—Gracias Syaoran— luego se acerco a Eriol

—Mas te vale que no la cagues— le dijo serio, y se me hizo bastante raro que Eriol no le regresara su típica sonrisa sínica, pues por el contrario le respondió igual de serio

—Por supuesto que no Syaoran, ya te lo dije— ¿Cuándo se lo había dicho?

—¿Ya pensaron una fecha?— pregunto Sakura de nuevo intentando aligerar el ambiente

—No, aun no lo hemos hecho, quiero hablar primero con mi madre y así después pensar más tranquila en lo demás, pero antes quería pedirles algo a ustedes dos— ambos me miraron —no lo he hablado con Eriol aun— esta vez él me miro sin comprender de que hablaba —pero sé que no vas a tener ningún inconveniente con lo que voy a pedirles— le dije mirándolo —pero me gustaría que ambos fueran nuestros padrinos de bodas— Eriol sonrió, al parecer le gustaba la idea, mi amiga salto de emoción

—¡Por supuesto que sí!—

—Claro que si Tomoyo, encantado— comento el ambarino con una sonrisa

—Gracias, sabía que podía contar con ustedes—

Después de un rato de hablar tranquilamente de otros temas, termine con Sakura en la cocina, mi amiga como imagine me bombardeo con preguntas sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, le conté todo lo que había pasado desde que llegue a la puerta del departamento de Eriol ayer, hasta que vinimos a verlos hoy para contarles nuestra decisión.

—¿Qué piensas Sakura? ¿Crees que ahora de verdad me volví completamente loca?— le pregunte preocupada, mi amiga me abrazo

—Por supuesto que no Tomoyo, creo que en tu lugar yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, además me alegra mucho que Eriol haya sido quien haya propuesto que se casaran y tener una relación de verdad, acepto responder por el bebé, sinceramente me alegra mucho, él asumió todas sus responsabilidades, eso habla demasiado bien de Eriol. Además está es la oportunidad que tanto habías soñado amiga, si en realidad van a intentar ser una pareja normal, entonces ahora es que puedes intentar conquistarlo de verdad—

—Yo pensé lo mismo, pero la verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa, no sé ni cómo voy a hacerlo—

—Siendo tu Tomoyo, solo eso—

—¡He sido yo misma todos estos años y no me ha servido de nada!— le dije frustrada

—¡¿Estás loca? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que por ti Eriol dejo a la señorita Mizuki? Has sido tú todos estos años y ahora estas embarazada de Eriol—

—No fue por mí que dejo a Mizuki—

—Tomoyo, se supone que de las dos, la ingenua soy yo. ¿En verdad te crees que fue culpa de Mizuki? ¡Es obvio que no! Puede que tenga que ver todo lo que Eriol te dijo que ella ha hecho en el transcurso de estos años, pero para empezar, estuvo contigo sin importarle nada que aun tuviera una relación con ella, lógicamente después de estar contigo se dio cuenta que había escogido mal, además aunque Syaoran no me quiso contar lo que hablo con Eriol, puedo jurar que tenía que ver contigo, y esa pequeña conversación silenciosa que tuvieron hace un rato me hace pensar que Syaoran ya sabía algo de todo esto— yo sonreí

—¿Desde cuándo te has hecho tan perceptiva?— ella mi miro y sonrió

—No lo sé, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que tal vez ya tengas la mitad del camino asegurado— yo empecé a sentirme algo más animada y tranquila

—¿De verdad lo crees?— ella asintió

—Claro que si Tomoyo, no te desanimes, veras que al final yo tendré la razón—

—Espero que sí— dije abrazándola —gracias por estar siempre para mí Sakura—

—Esa es la idea ¿No? Yo para ti, y tu para mí, seremos amigas para toda la vida— yo sonreí, luego mire el reloj

—Bueno amiga, será mejor que me vaya, a esta hora mi madre ya debe estar a punto de almorzar, y quiero hablar con ella antes de que se meta en su despacho el resto de la tarde— Sakura asintió y me acompaño a la sala donde se encontraban Eriol y Syaoran conversando, después de despedirnos y de prometerle a Sakura que le contaría como me había ido con mi madre, nos marchamos

Después de un rato estábamos estacionando el auto frente a mi casa, Eriol me ayudo a bajar del auto y tomo mi mano en el camino.

—¿Estas nerviosa?— yo asentí

—Demasiado—

—Tranquila, estoy contigo— me dio un beso en la frente y un leve abrazo, yo solté un suspiro y trate de tranquilizarme, pero era imposible, hasta no hablar con mi madre no estaría relajada

Ella nos esperaba en su despecho, en el camino le había enviado un mensaje y le había dicho que quería hablar con ella sobre algo importante, así que no me extraño ver su cara de preocupación cuando nos recibió, pocas veces yo actuaba tan misteriosa con respecto a cualquier tema.

—¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?— pregunto directamente después del saludo, Eriol y yo estábamos sentados frente a su escritorio, ella me miraba preocupada

—Quiero hablar contigo algo importante—

—Eso ya me lo dijiste hija, pero ¿Qué es? Me tienes preocupada—

—Tranquila Sonomi, creo que no es algo tan grave— ella lo miro aun nerviosa, Eriol y mi madre se llevaban de maravilla, le tenía tanto cariño que incluso ella le había pedido al siempre educado Eriol que dejaran las formalidades y se llamaran solo por el nombre, así que no me sorprendía ver que Eriol intentaba primero calmar a mi madre antes de darle la noticia

—¿Entonces que es Eriol? Y no te lo tomes a mal, pero no entiendo porque estás aquí si es Tomoyo quien tiene que hablar conmigo—

—Ya lo vas a entender mamá— dije tomando algo de valor, pero sintiendo mi corazón acelerado al máximo —quiero hablar contigo sobre dos cosas en particular— ella me miraba fijamente —la primera, es que… yo…— tome aire para continuar —estoy embarazada— mi madre abrió mucho los ojos y me observo fijamente como tratando de encontrar la broma oculta, pero al ver que era verdad, su rostro se puso pálido

—¿Embarazada?— dijo casi en un susurro —pero… ¿Cómo? …es decir, tu no…— luego su mirada se dirijo a Eriol que estaba tan serio como nunca antes lo había visto. Mi madre de nuevo abrió los ojos sorprendida, al parecer lo había entendido todo —Eriol— dijo aun más bajo —¿Tu…?—

—Si Sonomi, el bebé es mío— mi madre soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones

—Mamá, yo…— mi madre levanto su mano derecha pidiéndome guardar silencio, luego volvió a soltar el aire y a tomar un poco mas antes de hablar

—Antes de que digas cualquier cosa— dijo algo más tranquila —quiero que primero me expliquen cómo es que terminaron esperando un hijo ustedes dos, porque hasta donde yo tenía entendido ustedes solo eran amigos y tu Eriol tenias o tienes una relación de muchos años con una tal Mizuki, que aunque para mi gusto es demasiado mayor para ti, eso no explica como termino Tomoyo metida en todo esto— Eriol aunque serio se notaba nervioso

—Kaho y yo ya no tenemos nada— comenzó Eriol —y quiero dejar eso claro—

—¿Terminaron por el bebé?— pregunto preocupada mi madre

—No, Tomoyo no tuvo nada que ver, además termine con ella mucho antes de saber que iba a ser padre—

—¿Hace cuanto lo saben?—

—Recién ayer me di cuenta— respondí, mi madre me miraba preocupada

—¿De cuánto tiempo estas?—

—Dos semanas— mi madre nos miraba de uno al otro, primero a mí y luego a Eriol

—No quiero detalles de cómo terminaron haciendo ese bebé— yo me sonroje, Eriol por su lado seguía igual de serio —pero me gustaría saber qué relación tienen ahora y que piensan hacer al respecto… ¿Son amigos o son novios?—

—Eso nos lleva al segundo tema de conversación— hablo Eriol —primero quiero aclararte que Tomoyo y yo somos novios— dijo tomando mi mano, yo sentí el corazón acelerarse. Eriol sabía que yo no pretendía contarle a mi madre la verdadera forma en que habíamos terminado haciendo un bebé, ni ningún detalle desagradable de nuestra "relación" así que simplemente aclarando que estábamos juntos bastaba, mi madre al menos había dejado claro que no quería detalles y se lo agradecía profundamente —y obviamente me voy a hacer responsable de todo, no pretendo dejarla sola ni a ella ni al bebé, por eso tanto Tomoyo como yo hemos llegado a una conclusión— continuó, mi madre lo observaba fijamente

—¿Cuál conclusión?—

—Que lo mejor para los tres, y sobre todo para el bebé es que nos casemos— ella ahogo un grito de sorpresa y me miro fijamente tratando de entender si había escuchado correctamente

—¿Casarse?— pregunto ahora más animada

—Por supuesto Sonomi— continuo Eriol, esta vez estaba más tranquilo y hasta incluso había recuperado su aire manipulador —yo quiero ser un padre para mi hijo, no quiero que este solo en el futuro, y pretendo estar siempre para él y para Tomoyo cuando me necesiten, por eso creo que lo mejor es que nos casemos, una familia es lo más importante para los hijos—

—Por supuesto, tienes toda la razón— dijo mi madre sonriendo. _¡Listo! _Ya la tenía en el bolsillo, yo me tranquilice un poco, por eso quería que Eriol me acompañara, porque él tenía la capacidad de encantar a todo el mundo, mi madre ahora se notaba realmente relajada y animada

—Sé que es apresurado Sonomi, y que es una sorpresa lo del bebé, pero yo amo a su hija y pretendo darle lo mejor— el corazón se me acelero, se que solo quería tranquilizar a mi madre, pero no podía evitar emocionarme un poco por sus palabras —fui un ciego todo este tiempo, la había tenido a mi lado siempre y no me había dado cuenta de nada, pero cuando abrí los ojos me decidí a no dejarla ir por ningún motivo, no la quiero perder. Por eso y aunque ambos hayamos decidido casarnos, me gustaría muchísimo contar con su bendición y aprobación, usted ha sido como una madre para mi todos estos años y lo último que yo quiero es desilusionarla—

—Claro que no Eriol— mi madre estaba encantada

—Además sé que Tomoyo está muy preocupada por lo que usted pueda pensar de ella, su hija la quiere mucho y su opinión es lo más importante para Tomoyo, ella más que yo es quien tiene más miedo a desilusionarla— esta vez hablaba más serio, pues él había estado tratando de calmarme todo el camino y quería que mi madre se lo tomara lo mejor posible. Mi madre me miro, se levanto y me abrazo, yo le regrese el abrazo y sin poderlo evitar me largue a llorar

—No te preocupes Tomoyo, no estoy molesta ni nada por el estilo— dijo también llorando —es solo que me tomo la noticia por sorpresa, pero sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo hija, y que voy a adorar a mi nieto o nieta con todo mi corazón, yo nunca podría dejarte sola y darte la espalda en un momento como este—

—Me preocupaba muchísimo que pensaras que luego de todo lo que me habías dicho sobre papá, yo había terminado cometiendo el mismo error y te decepcionara—

—Nunca pensaría algo así de ti, además tú tienes a Eriol a tu lado y aunque no fuera así, nunca podría darte la espalda o desilusionarme de ti, todos cometemos errores hija, pero no debemos ser juzgados por los errores si no por la forma en que los afrontamos en el futuro y a pesar de que es inesperado tu estas intentando darle una familia a tu hijo, y lo mejor de todo es que no estás sola, porque además de Eriol me tienes a mí, yo siempre voy a estar apoyándote— yo la volví a abrazar y a llorar desesperada, aunque esta vez sentía que me libraba de un gran peso, ahora de verdad me sentía con las suficientes energías para seguir adelante —disculpa la escena Eriol— dijo mi madre después de que nos separamos y limpiándose las lagrimas

—No tiene porque disculparse Sonomi, es totalmente comprensible su emoción— ella sonrió y se acerco a abrazarlo

—Espero que la cuides— le pidió cuando lo soltó —mi hija vale muchísimo y no quiero verla sufrir, en tus manos esta su futuro y el de mi nieto— él sonrió

—Sé lo que vale Tomoyo, y créame que hare hasta lo imposible para darles lo mejor. ¿Pero eso significa que nos da su autorización y su bendición para casarnos?— mi madre asintió

—Claro que si, la tienen— yo sonreí, a pesar de todo las cosas estaban saliendo bien —pero ¿Para cuándo es la boda?—

—La verdad es que aun no hemos decidido nada, aunque antes de que empieces a hacer planes, quiero dejarte muy claro que quiero algo sencillo e íntimo, solo la familia y los más cercanos, no quiero nada de hipocresías el día de mi matrimonio, así que por eso solo quiero algo pequeño— mi madre frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió

—Está bien, me parece bien que sea algo íntimo, yo tampoco quiero gente indeseable, pero aunque sea algo sencillo, no va a dejar de ser elegante y hermoso, eso es algo que te mereces— yo sonreí, se que iba a hacer lo posible porque no fuera tan sencillo, pero al menos había aceptado que fuera algo pequeño

—En cuanto a la fecha, me gustaría que fuera lo más pronto posible, si ninguna de las dos tienen inconveniente— dijo Eriol —pues quiero que el bebé nazca dentro del matrimonio—

—Vaya, no te imaginaba tan tradicional Eriol— él sonrió. Ahora que lo pensaba, esa parte tan tradicional debía de ser mas de Clow que suya, ser la reencarnación de alguien que vivió hace siglos debía de dejarle algunas costumbres y pensamientos muy arraigados. Eso explicaba porque Eriol era tan educado y tradicional, pues eran rasgos fijos de Clow

—Yo no tengo inconveniente— aclare —además quiero que cuando el bebé nazca pueda dedicarme más a él, que a planear una boda— mi madre asintió

—Eso es comprensible, si lo dejan en mis manos podre conseguir un permiso para casarse lo más pronto posible, y tengo que ponerme en ello desde ahora si quiero organizar algo hermoso para la ceremonia—

—Mamá, quiero algo sencillo, así que no vas a tomar ninguna decisión sin consultármela primero, ¿De acuerdo?— ella me miro y dudo por unos segundos, pero al final acepto

—Está bien— dijo de mala gana

—Además Sakura me dijo que podíamos contar con ella para cualquier cosa, estará en cantada de participar en las preparaciones— mi madre se puso aun más contenta al escuchar el nombre de mi amiga

—Bien, lo primero será hacer un par de llamadas para conseguir el permiso, díganme, ¿Qué les parece en un mes?— Eriol y yo nos miramos

—¿Tienes algún inconveniente?— le pregunte, él negó

—Me parece bien en un mes—

—Entonces en un mes será— mi madre inmediatamente empezó a hacer sus llamadas, nosotros decidimos que lo mejor sería irnos, así que nos despedimos y partimos rumbo al auto


	8. Chapter 8

_**Summary: **__Cometieron un error y la consecuencia es permanente, pero cuando los errores son honestos, la solución no siempre es arrepentirse de ellos, a veces lo mejor es continuar 'equivocándose' [Historia subida Completa] ___

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

**ERRORES HONESTOS **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Ocho**

-.-

—¿Te sientes mejor?— yo suspire y sonreí

—Definitivamente si, gracias por acompañarme— dije abrazándolo, él me respondió el abrazo y me dio un suave beso en los labios

—No me agradezcas nada, es lo mínimo que podía hacer—

—Gracias a ti mi madre se lo tomo mucho mejor, tu siempre sabes cómo calmar a las personas, siempre tienes las palabras correctas—

—Solamente le dije la verdad de lo que pensaba— yo guarde silencio, ¿Qué me amaba era la verdad? Definitivamente ahora no se lo preguntaría —Tomoyo— me llamo al verme perdida en mis pensamientos, yo regrese mi atención a él

—Dime—

—Aunque nos casemos en un mes, creo que es conveniente que te mudes desde ahora conmigo, según nos dijo el médico pronto empezaras a sentir los síntomas del embarazo y me gustaría estar contigo por si te mareas o te sientes mal— dijo cauteloso, ya me había pedido muchas cosas en las últimas horas, y al parecer no pararía de hacerlo, estaba tocando el tema directamente pero con cuidado, al parecer no me quería "presionar" demasiado, aunque si lo pensaba bien eso había hecho desde el día anterior. Pero la idea realmente me encantaba, ¿Después de todo ya no había aceptado pasar con él todo lo que me quedara de vida? Porque si nos casábamos iba a ser para siempre, él lo había dicho y yo me encargaría de que cumpliera sus palabras. Así que mientras más rápido viviéramos juntos, más pronto intentaría conquistarlo, más oportunidades se me presentarían, así que decidida sonreí y le cruce los brazos a cuello acercándome un poco a su rostro

—No será que lo que quieres es que me mude contigo para que hagamos el amor todas las noches— no sé de donde saque el valor para decirlo, pero lo dije, Eriol me miro fijamente unos segundos y después sonrió

—La verdad es que no lo había pensado, pero creo que no estaría mal, aunque también debes de agregarle todas las mañanas— un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo al imaginarme despertar a su lado todas las mañanas y hacer el amor todos los días, había descubierto que Eriol era insaciable, y al parecer yo no me quedaba atrás, si vivíamos juntos tendríamos oportunidades de sobra para estar juntos. Así que utilizaría cada vez que hiciéramos el amor, cada minuto que pasáramos juntos para enamorarlo, no sé cómo demonios iba a hacerlo, pero de algún modo haría que Eriol no deseara estar con ninguna otra mujer, haría que no se arrepintiera ni un solo segundo de haber decidido quedarse a mi lado

—Bien, entonces creo que tienes razón, debería mudarme lo antes posible— acepte, y aun sintiéndome animada lo bese con deseo, pero no un deseo de sexo, no un deseo de intimidad, si no un deseo de amor, un beso cargado de anhelos, de promesas, lo bese intentando dejarle claro que me quedaría para siempre, que después de que me abriera las puertas de su casa y de su vida, nunca permitiría que nada ni nadie me sacara de ahí, Eriol me abrazo por la cintura y me respondió con la misma intensidad, y me sorprendió el hecho de sentir en sus labios los mismos deseos e intenciones que yo quería trasmitirle con los míos, tal vez solo estaba alucinando, o tal vez estaba viendo lo que quería ver, pero no dejaba de pensar en que tal vez Sakura tenía razón, tal vez tenia la mitad del camino recorrido, así que no daría ni un solo paso atrás, desde ahora, solo caminaría hacia delante, después de un rato nos separamos, Eriol me miraba fijamente y con seriedad, pero no dijo nada al respecto, solo se acomodo los lentes y cambio su expresión a su cotidiana y característica sonrisa

—Ya que aceptaste, entonces iremos a tu departamento a buscar lo primordial y más necesario para que hoy mismo te vayas a vivir conmigo, mañana podremos empezar a empacar y a buscar un servicio de mudanza para trasladar el resto— dijo sonriendo, tomo las llaves del auto y lo encendió, segundos después estábamos de camino a mi departamento

Tal como él había dicho, empacamos lo más importante, llene dos valijas con ropa y zapatos, una caja con algunas cosas personales, mi vieja cámara de video, pues negaba a irme sin ella, y unas fotos que tenia de adorno en la sala.

En la primera estábamos Sakura y yo de niñas, en una tarde de otoño en el parque pingüino, ambas vestíamos nuestro uniforme de la primaria y sonreíamos con inocencia y alegría, la segunda era con mi madre el día que cumplí quince años, ella se había empeñado en hacer una súper fiesta con todos los lujos, y aunque yo no estaba muy de acuerdo al principio, al final había aceptado con la única condición de que me dejara confeccionar mi vestido, mi madre había quedado tan encantada con la fiesta y con el vestido que no había parado de sonreír en toda la noche, y en la foto, se notaba claramente lo feliz que se sentía. La tercera era una foto grupal en la que estábamos, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling y yo, la habíamos tomado en la última visita que había hecho la joven china a Japón hacia dos años, los cuatro la habíamos ido a despedir al aeropuerto, Sakura y Meiling habían estado llorando, yo trataba de contener las lagrimas y Eriol y Syaoran aunque serios se notaban también afectados por la despedida, así que aunque en la foto se notaba la tristeza del momento, también se notaba el gran lazo de amistad que habíamos forjado todos en los últimos años. Y la última era de Eriol y yo hace un par de meses en mi último cumpleaños, Eriol me había sorprendido al reservar el restaurante más caro de la ciudad que estaba ubicado en la torre de Tokio, el lugar había estado lleno de globos y adornos que rezaban mi nombre y lo especial de la fecha, ahora que lo pensaba en la foto me notaba realmente encantada, lo miraba con amor y adoración, había estado tan feliz en esa ocasión que me había olvidado de ocultar mis sentimientos, tanto así que quedaron plasmados en la foto y tal vez no me había dado cuenta antes, pero la mirada de Eriol también era muy parecida a la mía en ese momento, o tal vez de nuevo estaba viendo lo que quería ver.

Me quede observando la ultima foto y pensando en que ese día a pesar del encantador momento no me hubiera imaginado que para mi próximo cumpleaños estaría casada y esperando un hijo, pues el próximo septiembre, cuando cumpla veintitrés años estaré en los últimos meses de embarazo y si todo sigue con el plan, casada con Eriol.

Guarde las fotos en la caja y decidí no pensar mucho en el tema, ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en sueños por cumplir y tampoco quería adelantarme a los hechos, así que preferí no pensar más en el futuro. Eriol acomodo todo en el auto, pues no me dejo mover ni una sola valija, no quería que hiciera esfuerzo innecesario y aunque le discutí que estaba exagerando, no sirvió de nada, así que lo deje estar. Luego de almorzar pasamos la tarde entera acomodando el armario con mi ropa y encontrándole lugar a las cosas nuevas, Eriol recién se había mudado, y había lugar de sobra, pues yo me había asegurado de que el lugar fuera cómodo para dos personas. Pensé en las ironías de la vida, inconscientemente yo había decorado el lugar para mí, pues todo lo que adornaba el departamento estaba hecho a mi gusto y todo tenía mi toque, nunca me hubiera imagino que al final seria yo quien terminara compartiendo este departamento en vez de Kaho.

—Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo Tomoyo— me dijo Eriol cuando nos íbamos a ir a dormir

—¿Qué es?—

—Ya que nos casamos en un mes, y que tú pediste que asistiera solo la familia, va a ser necesario invitar a mi padre— dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto, yo abrí mucho los ojos, Eriol y su padre estaban enojados desde hace años, pues al padre de Eriol no le agradaba nada la relación que él tenía con Mizuki, incluso había discutido con ella hace un tiempo, Eriol trataba de no hablar mucho de su padre, así que se me hacia realmente extraño que ahora lo mencionara

—Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente, pero se me hace raro que lo quieras invitar— él suspiro

—El encuentro puede ser desagradable, pero tengo que reconocer que a pesar de todo mi padre tenía razón respecto a Kaho y seria un desagradecido si me caso y mínimamente no lo invito, además va a estar feliz al saber que termine con ella—

—¿Lo piensas llamar?— él negó

—No, creo que después de tanto tiempo sin hablarnos, si solamente lo llamo se va a enfadar más, así que lo mejor es ir a verlo en persona—

—Tienes razón, sería lo mejor y más adecuado—

—Y es ahí donde entras tu— yo lo mire sin comprender —Me gustaría que me acompañaras— yo lo mire sorprendido

—¿En serio?—

—Sí, primero que todo, ya debes imaginar que quiero que me acompañes por la misma razón que me pediste que te acompañara a hablar con Sonomi— yo asentí. Claro que lo sabía, por apoyo —y segundo, porque me gustaría que se conocieran personalmente antes de la boda— yo me puse nerviosa

—¿Qué crees que diga tu padre cuando me conozca?— él sonrió

—Por alguna razón, presiento que le vas a encantar, eres el tipo de mujer que a él le gusta— yo fruncí el ceño

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—

—Porque en algunas cosas te pareces mucho a mi madre— yo lo mire sorprendido, Eriol no hablaba mucho de su familia, y aunque era lógico que ahora que nos casáramos el tema saliera a relucir en algún momento, yo me sentía algo incomoda, pues él siempre había sido muy reservado

—¿En qué me parezco a tu madre?— pregunte con curiosidad

—Físicamente en nada, aunque ella era Japonesa tus rasgos son totalmente distintos, pero en la personalidad son realmente similares, a veces cuando te escucho decir lo que piensas sobre algo, pienso en ella, pues imagino que ella diría algo así, ambas veían el mundo de la misma forma— dijo sonriendo y acariciándome el rostro —así que por eso creo que mi padre te va a adorar— yo sonreí

—¿Cuándo quieres verlo?—

—¿Qué te parece si vamos la próxima semana? Así ocuparemos estos días en tu mudanza y preparando las cosas más importantes para la boda y podremos viajar más tranquilos—

—Me parece bien— Eriol suspiro

—Tendré que llamarlo para avisarle nuestra visita— dijo nervioso

—Tranquilo Eriol, es tu padre después de todo, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?—

—La última vez que "hablamos" no nos dijimos cosas muy bonitas, y como él termino teniendo la razón, voy a ser yo quien tenga que pedirle perdón, y creo recordar que yo le había asegurado que él tendría que venir rogando que le perdonara la forma tan horrible que trato a Kaho— yo suspire, ahora veía porque estaba así de preocupado, si el padre de Eriol, era mínimamente parecido en su forma de ser a su hijo, entonces se pondría orgulloso y haría a Eriol que le pidiera perdón infinidades de veces antes de perdonarlo. Yo lo abrace

—Si te sirve de algo, sabes que cuentas conmigo, así que no te desanimes tanto—

—Gracias a tu compañía es que me animare a visitarlo, creo que de tener que ir solo, al final no lo haría— yo reí

—Sera mejor que no pienses en eso ahora, y vamos a dormir, después del día que tuvimos estoy rendida, me siento realmente cansada y todo lo que quiero es dormir— Eriol asintió y después de hacerme unos masajes en los hombros perdí la conciencia y me dormí profundamente


	9. Chapter 9

_**Summary: **__Cometieron un error y la consecuencia es permanente, pero cuando los errores son honestos, la solución no siempre es arrepentirse de ellos, a veces lo mejor es continuar 'equivocándose' [Historia subida Completa] ___

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

**ERRORES HONESTOS **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Nueve**

-.-

Y la semana había transcurrido volando, entre la mudanza con Eriol y los preparativos para la boda, los días habían pasado muy rápido. Eriol y yo íbamos camino a la casa de su padre en Inglaterra, habíamos tomado un vuelo la noche anterior y después de horas de viaje por fin habíamos llegado a Londres, él había alquilado un auto y conducía bastante callado y nervioso. Al parecer la llamada telefónica que había tenido que hacer para anunciarle a su padre que lo visitaría no había resultado muy alentadora, además él no se había animado a contarle nada del bebé ni de la boda, pues quería hacerlo en persona. Y su padre asumiendo que iría con Kaho, al comienzo había dicho que no quería verlo y mucho menos que esa arpía pisara su casa, pero al ver que Eriol no la defendía ni le discutía adivino que algo importante pasaba y acepto que lo visitara, aun creyendo que iba con Mizuki.

Una inmensa mansión parecida a la que había ocupado Eriol hace años en Japón se mostro ante nosotros, ¿Sería igual de misterioso el padre que el hijo? ¿O seria un hombre totalmente amargado? En unos cuantos minutos lo descubriría. Cuando tocamos la puerta nos atendió el mayordomo, un hombre de edad avanzada que me hizo recordar un poco a Wei el mayordomo de Syaoran, fue bastante amable con nosotros y muy educado, además el acento Ingles lo tenía muy marcado, definitivamente el hombre me había encantado, aunque educado y serio se notaba que era muy dulce, además no había dejado de sonreírnos con cordialidad.

—El señor Hiragizawa los espera en su estudio— Eriol asintió y me guio hasta el lugar

—Aunque acepto verme, lo más seguro es que de verdad cree que vengo con Kaho, de otro modo no se habría mostrado tan mal educado con sus invitados— yo sonreí

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo—

Tocamos la puerta del estudio y después de un leve "pase" entramos, el padre de Eriol se encontraba observando unos planos, tenía un lápiz en la oreja y unos lentes muy iguales a los de Eriol, bastante cerca a la punta de la nariz, la similitud con su hijo era realmente sorprendente, por un momento pensé en las descripciones que me había hecho Sakura y el mismo Eriol del mago Clow y a no ser por el cabello largo que ambos describían en sus relatos, podría jurar que esta persona era en verdad el ancestral mago.

El hombre no nos presto la mas mínima atención, cuando su hijo se aclaro la garganta y lo saludo educadamente, fue que se digno a mirarnos, vio a Eriol de arriba abajo e hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza, pero cuando presto su atención en mi abrió mucho los ojos y su expresión cambio de seria a avergonzada.

—Buenas tardes señorita, disculpe mi mala educación al recibirlos, pero pensé que era usted otra persona— dijo acercándose a saludarme y dándome un beso en la mejilla —un gusto conocerla, mi nombre es Liam Hiragizawa y no sé porque mi hijo no me aclaro que vendría en _su_ compañía— dijo frunciendo el ceño hacia Eriol

—No me diste tiempo, empezaste a discutir— dijo Eriol acusadoramente

—Bueno no importa— luego regreso su atención hacía mi

—El gusto es mío señor Hiragizawa, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji— me presente al fin

—¿De casualidad no eres familiar de Sonomi Daidouji?— pregunto curioso, yo asentí

—Es mi madre— él abrió los ojos sorprendido

—No sabía que mi hijo tuviera alguna amistad que valiera la pena— yo sonreí —tuve el gusto de conocer a tu encantadora madre en una reunión de beneficencia aquí en Londres, me agrada saber que eres amiga de mi hijo—

—En realidad Tomoyo no es mi amiga papá— Liam frunció el ceño y regreso su atención a su hijo

—¿No?—

—No, es mi novia— la sorpresa invadió a Liam completamente, me miro atentamente y luego miro a su hijo, segundos después una sonrisa muy parecida a las de Eriol surco su rostro completamente

—¿No estarás intentando jugar conmigo Eriol?— él negó —¿De verdad terminaste con la bruja de Mizuki?— Eriol frunció el ceño pero asintió —No lo puedo creer— dijo y me abrazo —¡hiciste un milagro! A partir de ahora te adopto como mi hija— dijo sonriendo, yo reí también, él era muy agradable

—Gracias, es bueno saber que soy de su agrado, estaba muy preocupada de que me odiara tanto como a Kaho—

—¡No mencionemos mas su nombre! ¿No has escuchado el dicho que dice _"menciona al diablo y aparecerá"_? bueno, pues es bastante real y no te preocupes, desde ya te adoro— yo volví a reír, no había escuchado nunca ese refrán, pero no pensaba contradecirlo, mucho menos si se estaba mostrando tan cordial y encantador conmigo —pero vengan, vamos a tomar algo, deben tener hambre por el viaje, yo aun no he almorzado, así que vamos al comedor, ya debe estar la mesa lista— y tomando mi brazo me guio hasta el comedor

Después de una charla corta sobre ocupaciones, edades, pasatiempos y demás, llegue a la conclusión de que me_ encantaba demasiado_ el padre de Eriol, era un hombre muy similar al padre de Sakura, pero con la picardía y sentido del humor de Eriol, no podía creer como Mizuki había podido llevarse mal con ese hombre tan adorable, aunque obviamente Liam no había estado muy a gusto con ella y la relación que ambos tenían, e imagino que esa era una de las principales razones para no congeniar, pero según se, ella tampoco había hecho mucho para ganarse su afecto, por el contrario siempre que podía le discutía.

—Bien, ahora que ya pasamos de las presentaciones, quiero decirte Eriol que me alegra mucho que hayas rectificado el error que estabas cometiendo, de verdad que Mizuki no era la mujer para ti, y me alegra muchísimo que hayas encontrado por fin una mujer adecuada— Eriol sonrió, yo me sonroje un poco —además que agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí para presentarme a Tomoyo, significa mucho para mí que me hayas tomado en cuenta— Eriol al comienzo puso cara de culpable, luego volvió a la seriedad de antes

—La verdad papá es que no solo vine a presentarte a Tomoyo— Liam lo miro esperando que continuara —vine porque quiero informarte e invitarte formalmente a mi boda— su padre casi se ahoga con la copa de vino

—¿Boda? ¿Se van a casar? ¿Cuándo?— dijo ahora mirándome

—En veinte días— conteste

—¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué esperaste hasta este momento para informarme?— pregunto mirando fijamente a su hijo, Eriol se aclaro la garganta

—Bueno, no solo me voy a casar papá… también vas a ser abuelo— dijo por fin, esta vez la cara de Liam no tenia precio, después de unos segundos se recompuso y se puso serio

—¿Estas embarazada?— yo asentí —¿De cuánto?—

—Tres semanas— Liam de repente sonrió y se levanto a abrazarme

—¡Felicitaciones hija! ¡Me has dado la mejor noticia del mundo!— yo lo mire sorprendida —Siempre quise tener un nieto, y mientras Eriol continuara con la anciana de Mizuki había perdido todas las esperanzas… en verdad te felicito, es un poco apresurado, ambos aun están muy jóvenes, pero cuando mi esposa y yo tuvimos a Eriol también éramos jóvenes y la realidad es que nunca me voy a arrepentir de haber tenido un hijo con ella, mientras ella estuvo viva fuimos una familia maravillosa— dijo con algo de melancolía, vi en la expresión de Eriol algo de tristeza, tal vez por haber estado alejado tanto tiempo de su padre al defender a Kaho o tal vez porque el también extrañaba a su madre, pero sin importar el verdadero motivo, yo me encargaría de que Eriol no estuviera tan alejado de su padre, al menos quería recomponer un poco la familia de Liam acercando a su hijo y también a su nieto —que escondido lo tenias Eriol— continuo su padre más alegre

—No quería alardear mucho y que al final no resultara— mintió, pues ni siquiera teníamos un mes de relación

—En realidad no tenemos mucho tiempo de novios, hemos sido amigos desde hace muchos años, todo fue de un momento a otro, las cosas simplemente se dieron— dije un poco de verdad y un poco de mentira, no sé porque pero no me sentía muy cómoda diciendo que llevaba tiempo con Eriol cuando la realidad es que nuestra relación se había dado por error

—Entiendo— dijo Liam más serio —Aun así los felicito, un hijo siempre es una bendición, y espero que el de ustedes sea mucho más que eso— yo sonreí

El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo, Eriol y su padre tuvieron tiempo de hablar a solas mientras yo tomaba una pequeña siestas en la habitación de invitados, al parecer pudieron solucionar sus diferencias y de nuevo intentarían llevarse mejor, a la mañana siguiente tomamos un vuelo de regreso, pues Eriol y yo aun teníamos mucho que hacer con los preparativos. Liam nos prometió que asistiría y que estaría en contacto con nosotros más seguido, así que sintiéndome realmente feliz porque el encuentro con el padre de Eriol salió mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, volvimos por fin a Japón.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Summary: **__Cometieron un error y la consecuencia es permanente, pero cuando los errores son honestos, la solución no siempre es arrepentirse de ellos, a veces lo mejor es continuar 'equivocándose' [Historia subida Completa] ___

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

**ERRORES HONESTOS **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Diez **

-.-

Una semana después de nuestro regreso a Japón me sentía fatal, los últimos días las nauseas habían aparecido al fin y me encontraba recostada en la cama después de haberlo vomitado casi todo y aun sintiéndome algo mareada.

—¿Estas mejor?— me pregunto Eriol después de que me ayudo a regresar a la cama, yo negué

—Me siento fatal— Eriol que estaba sentado a mi lado acaricio mi rostro

—Quédate acostada por un rato, ¿De verdad no quieres que me quede?—

—Ya te dije que no Eriol, si vas a posponer tus asuntos importantes cada vez que me maree y vomite, entonces vas a tener que posponerlos hasta que el bebé nazca, son cosas normales, no te preocupes tanto, en un rato me sentiré mejor—

—¿De verdad quieres quedarte sola? Puedo hablar con mi padre, él entendería—

—De verdad, no es necesario que te quedes Eriol, y menos dejando plantado a tu padre— Liam le había pedido a Eriol que se encontrara con un socio suyo muy importante hoy en la mañana, quería que firmaran un contrato para un proyecto importante aquí en Japón y Liam quería que Eriol lo supervisara personalmente e hiciera los planos, Eriol se había graduado de arquitecto hacia poco y estaba intentado armar su propia empresa y este cliente que su padre le enviaba era muy importante para los dos, además de que Eriol ganara renombre para su empresa, Liam quedaba bien con el empresario. Incluso Liam le había propuesto a Eriol que si las cosas salían bien con este cliente, se asociarán y trabajaran en equipo, y él lo estaba considerando

—Está bien, aunque aún me queda tiempo, puedo dedicarte veinte minutos más antes de marcharme— dijo regresando a la cama sin importarle arrugar el traje, me abrazo y me beso dulcemente mientras me cubría con las sabanas

Increíblemente el mareo se me pasó, al menos el mareo por el embarazo, pues ahora me tenía mareada su perfume y sus besos, así que lo abrace con fuerza y lo bese con pasión, a él pareció no molestarle pues me respondió el abrazo y continúo besándome de la misma forma. Segundos después sentí su mano derecha meterse bajo mi vestido de pijama, buscar mis bragas y lentamente hacerlas a un lado para tocar mi intimidad directamente, estaba tan ansiosa por hacer el amor con él, que Eriol sonrió cuando sintió lo preparado que mi cuerpo estaba. Un gemido escapo de mis labios y murió en los suyos cuando sentí sus dedos entrar en mí. Antes de darme cuenta me encontraba desnuda bajo su cuerpo totalmente vestido.

—Ayúdame a desnudarme— me pidió mientras soltaba el nudo de su corbata

—Pero vas a llegar tarde Eriol— dije, aunque ya le había quitado el saco del traje

—Al diablo con la reunión, si llego tarde ya inventare una escusa, quiero estar contigo, además aun tenemos tiempo— no necesito mas palabras para convencerme

Cuando por fin estuvo desnudo y sobre mí, lleve mis manos a su erección y solté un jadeo al sentirlo tan preparado como yo, así que sin perder más el tiempo lo guie hasta mi intimidad y sin mediar palabras Eriol entro de una sola vez, los siguientes minutos fueron algo borrosos, pues me sentía tan en las nubes que solo podía prestar atención a las sensaciones que él me hacia experimentar, solo fui consciente de nuevo del mundo, cuando ambos gemimos con fuerza al llegar al clímax a la misma vez.

—Eriol haces que pierda la noción del tiempo— dije agitada cerca a su oído, él sonrió y me abrazo

—Me pasa igual, pero es que hacer el amor contigo es la cosa más fabulosa del mundo, la mayoría del tiempo cuando te tengo cerca, tengo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no desnudarte cada vez que te veo y hacerte el amor en cualquier lugar, me cuesta mucho mantener las manos quietas— dijo riendo, yo sonreí, en realidad a mí también me costaba

—Será mejor que te apures Eriol o de verdad llegaras tarde— dije ahora preocupada, él soltó un suspiro pero asintió, luego miro alrededor buscando su ropa

—¿Me ayudas?— dijo con picardía, yo negué levemente pero ahora sintiéndome realmente mejor me levante y lo ayude a abotonarse la camisa y anudarse la corbata —tu turno— dijo mientras me ayudaba a buscar mis bragas y mi pijama

Cuando encontré el mini vestido de seda negro me lo puse y seguí buscando las bragas a juego, pero cuando levante la vista encontré a Eriol parado frente a mí moviendo mis bragas de un lado a otro y sonriendo misterioso.

—¿Las buscabas?— yo me sonroje un poco al ver la manera en que las miraba y trate de quitárselas pero las alejo al instante

—Déjate de juegos Eriol, entrégamelas— le exigí tendiendo mi mano

—Yo te dije que te ayudaría, así que acuéstate y te las pongo— mi sonrojo aumento

—¡Basta Eriol, llegaras tarde!—

—Tú eres la que me está retrasando, acuéstate— dijo serio, yo lo mire unos segundos y resople frustrada

—¡Bien!— dije mientras me acostaba —A veces eres tan infantil— me queje, él soltó una risita

—¿En verdad lo crees?— dijo mientras me empezaba a subir las bragas tan lento como podía —los pensamientos que tengo en este momento no son nada infantiles, así que lo dudo verdaderamente— dijo serio y sentí su aliento en los muslos

Levante un poco la cabeza para ver que estaba haciendo y se me seco la boca, Eriol aun no terminaba de subir las bragas por completo y mientras las sostenía de los costados miraba entre mis piernas fijamente y con ese deseo ya tan conocido para mí. Yo solté un suspiro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— pregunte con la voz baja, Eriol me miro unos segundos a los ojos, su mirada estaba que echaba chispas, luego regreso la atención a mi intimidad

—Intento controlarme— dijo con la voz tan baja como la mía. Al instante me humedecí, pues sabía por experiencia lo mucho que a Eriol le gustaba el sexo oral, era algo que había disfrutado mucho descubriendo —pero me lo estas poniendo difícil Tomoyo— dijo aun mirando mi cuerpo

—Llegaras tarde— repetí, aunque esta vez era más para tratar de convencerme a mí

—Ya estoy llegando tarde, ¿Qué más da unos minutos más?— y sin esperar respuesta hundió su cabeza entre mis piernas

Media hora después estaba de nuevo acostada en la cama, pero esta vez no me sentía para nada mal, por el contrario, aun me encontraba flotando gracias a las caricias tan intimas que Eriol me había dado unos minutos antes. Había llegado tarde a su reunión, pero no le había importando y siendo sincera a mí tampoco. Después de haberme hecho tener el segundo orgasmo del día, se había levantado y me había prometido continuar a su regreso pues no pretendía retrasarse tanto con su cliente y terminar haciendo enfadar a Liam, así que se había metido al baño y luego de lavarse la cara y los dientes se había marchado intentado disimular una gran erección apretándole los pantalones. Y de solo imaginar lo intenso que sería hacer el amor con Eriol después de que se aguantara una excitación un día completo me hacia sonrojar enormemente, pues él en verdad podía ser bastante imaginativo a la hora de dar placer y yo me moría por recibirlo y por complacerlo dándoselo yo también.

Suspire y sacudí mi cabeza, era muy temprano para andarme imaginando lo que pasaría hasta la noche, así que lo mejor sería levantarme y cambiarme, hoy tenía una reunión a medio día con Sakura para escoger el vestido de novia y no pretendía llegar tarde yo también.

—¡Tomoyo!— dijo animadamente mi amiga mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla como saludo

—Hola Sakurita, estas muy feliz esta mañana— dije al ver la obvia alegría de mi amiga, aunque Sakura siempre estaba alegre, hoy se notaba particularmente feliz, ella sonrió

—Bueno, la verdad es que estoy muy feliz por mi hermano— yo fruncí el ceño

—¿Por Touya?— ella asintió

—Sí, tú ya sabes lo que sucedió hace unos cuantos meses— Yo asentí

Hace más o menos medio año Sakura había descubierto que su hermano era homosexual, lo había encontrado una noche en la sala de su casa besando a Yukito, ambos habían pensado que estarían solos toda la noche, pues Fujitaka estaba de viaje y Sakura pretendía quedarse conmigo, pero a último momento había decidido regresar a su casa, y la realidad es que aunque ellos no eran obvios como tantas otras parejas y trataban de tener su relación con discreción, era imposible no darse cuenta de la verdad, pues cuando estaban juntos el amor flotaba en el aire, sus miradas eran muy significativas, tenían demasiado cariño, mucho más que el de simple amigos, tanto así como para que la propia Sakura que es tan despistada lo sospechara. Esa noche ella había hablado con ambos y les había dejado claro que no estaba en contra de que estuvieran juntos, por el contrario los adoraba mucho a los dos y si eran felices, ella los apoyaría, pero lo correcto era que se lo contaran a su padre, pues Fujitaka debía saber la verdad. Así que sospecho que tiene que ver con eso.

—¿No me digas que hablaron por fin con tu padre?— ella asintió —¿Qué dijo tu papá?— pregunte curiosa

—Exactamente lo mismo que yo, que ya lo sospechaba y que los apoyaba totalmente, en realidad yo no esperaba que dijera otra cosa, mi papá es el mejor, pero Touya tenía miedo de decepcionarlo y por eso tardo tanto en decírselo, imagino que ahora debe de sentirse muy tranquilo— yo sonreí

—Me alegro mucho por ellos, aunque ahora que lo pienso Nakuru se va a poner muy triste— mi amiga sonrió al pensar en la castaña

—Imagino que si, aunque Syaoran está muy feliz, pues cree que ahora que lo hizo "publico" Touya no va a molestarlo más o al menos lo pensara dos veces antes de hacer algún comentario, pues imagina que teme que él le diga algo sobre su relación—

—En cierto modo es verdad— dije sonriendo —si Touya lo ofende o lo molesta por estar contigo, Syaoran también podría hacerlo tocando el tema de su relación con Yukito— mi amiga asintió

—Creo que hasta yo estoy feliz por eso, es realmente tedioso hacer una cena familiar, pues no paran de discutir— dijo sonriendo, luego me miro —¿Y tu Tomoyo? Hoy tienes un brillo muy particular en los ojos— yo me sonroje al instante

—Bueno… es que… yo…— mi amiga me miro unos minutos sin comprender, después abrió mucho los ojos sonrojándose también, pero al final cerró los ojos y me miro con desconfianza

—¿Es que tú qué? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo Tomoyo?— dijo sonriendo con malicia. _¡Con malicia! _¡Sakura _nunca_ lo había hecho! Así que mi sonrojo aumento al sentirme cada vez mas avergonzada

—¡¿Qué esperas que te diga Sakura? ¿Acaso quieres que te de detalles de mi vida sexual? ¡Estuve con Eriol esta mañana, y todavía estoy en las nubes, eso es todo!— mi amiga rio

—Como había soñado tanto hacer esto— dijo dando saltitos

—¿Hacer qué?—

—¡Avergonzarte!— yo fruncí el ceño

—Bien, creo que después de todos estos años molestándote me lo merezco— ella asintió —aunque la única pequeña diferencia es que a ti aun te da vergüenza y todavía te sonroja decir las palabras "Sexo" y "Syaoran" en una misma frase— mi amiga se sonrojo —¿Vez? Y eso que soy a la única persona a la que te has atrevido a contarle lo mucho que te gusta hacer el amor con Syaoran— mi amiga se puso cada vez mas roja y miro alrededor nerviosa

—¡Guarda silencio!— yo sonreí

—Calma Sakura, no es ningún pecado disfrutar del sexo, a mi me encanta estar con Eriol, la verdad es que nunca imagine que sería tan increíble—

—¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?— pregunto ahora seria

—No lo sé— dije suspirando

—Tomoyo, creo que si ambos van a tener un hijo, van a casarse, están teniendo una relación y pretenden que de verdad funcione, lo mínimo que deberías hacer es decirle a Eriol lo que sientes, ¿Qué más da? Si de todos modos piensan estar juntos siempre, ¿Acaso lo más importante no es que las cosas funcionen? Si le dices que lo amas tal vez él se dé cuenta que en verdad también siente algo por ti, yo creo que en verdad Eriol te quiere, y no como amigos, creo que lo justo es que él sepa que te casas porque estas enamorada, no simplemente por el bien del bebé—

—Me da miedo Sakura, me da miedo que Eriol se arrepienta, no lo quiero ahuyentar, no sabes lo increíble que se ha portado conmigo los últimos días, lo bien que nos llevamos conviviendo, es como si se hiciera realidad lo que siempre soñé, pero me da miedo decirle lo mucho que lo amo y que termine conmigo—

—Tomoyo, si se llevan tan bien es por algo, no creo que sea solo porque son buenos amigos, él mismo te propuso intentarlo de verdad, eso significa mesclar los sentimientos, ¿No crees que él sienta algo por ti?—

—A veces cuando estamos juntos, no necesariamente haciendo el amor, te juro que siento que me ama, cuando me mira fijamente y no dice nada, se pone tan misterioso y tan serio, pero sus ojos expresan muchas cosas y yo puedo asegurar en esos momentos que Eriol me quiere, me animo a confesárselo todo, pero cuando estoy por abrir la boca me arrepiento, a veces creo que solo veo lo que yo quiero ver—

—No seas tonta Tomoyo, anímate a hablar con Eriol, algún día vas a tener que decírselo, y lo mejor es que sea desde el principio, si se arrepiente pues entonces él se lo pierde, y te habrás dado cuenta a tiempo de no cometer un error, no tendrás que vivir con alguien sin estar siempre esperando que te quiera, y si te acepta, serás feliz toda tu vida, de todas formas sales ganando— yo la mire y suspire

—Dame unos días Sakura, te prometo que se lo diré antes de la boda—

—Ojala no esperes hasta el último momento y decidas decírselo dos segundos antes de pisar el altar—

—Te prometo que no esperare tanto, pero solo déjame pensar un poco y reunir algo de valor para hablar—

No tocamos más ese tema en el transcurso del día, cuando llegamos a la boutique de una de las amigas de mi madre y ahora amiga mía, nos centramos en el vestido, y después de dos horas de ver vestidos y de decidirme por fin por uno y encontrar los zapatos a juego, pase otra hora más tomándome las medidas y anotando los ajustes necesarios para que el vestido me quedara perfecto. Aunque me hubiera gustado mucho ser yo misma quien confeccionara el vestido no tenía el tiempo necesario para poder realizarlo, y entre los preparativos para la boda, las nauseas y vómitos matutinos y los encuentros con Eriol en la noche, no me quedaban energías para nada más, además como la fecha estaba muy cerca, lo mejor era comprarlo.

Hace poco había terminado mi carrera de diseñadora, y al igual que Eriol tenía planes de hacer mi propia empresa, mi madre se había mostrado entusiasta y estaba dispuesta a colaborar y a ayudarme en todo, incluso ella invertiría el capital necesario para que comenzara, pero con el tema del embarazo y mi boda con Eriol no había si quiera pensado en el tema. Pero ahora con todo lo de la boda, y viendo tantos vestidos lindos, se me había ocurrido la idea de comenzar haciendo un catalogo de vestidos de novia, incluso ya estaba diseñando mentalmente algunos modelos que más tarde pasaría al papel para no olvidarlos.

Cuando naciera mi hijo hablaría de nuevo con mi madre sobre el tema, definitivamente quería montar mi propia marca de ropa y dedicarme a diseñar y diseñar vestidos de todo tipo en el futuro, era un sueño que pretendía hace realidad. Y ya tenía en mente quien sería mi principal modelo y musa para tales fines, sonriendo mire a Sakura que aunque con algo de disimulo miraba soñadora un par de vestidos de novia.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Summary: **__Cometieron un error y la consecuencia es permanente, pero cuando los errores son honestos, la solución no siempre es arrepentirse de ellos, a veces lo mejor es continuar 'equivocándose' [Historia subida Completa] ___

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

**ERRORES HONESTOS **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Once **

-.-

Casi al atardecer volví por fin al departamento, Eriol llegaría en cualquier momento así que decidí tomar una ducha rápida para relajarme un poco del estrés de las compras antes de que él llegara, hoy había estado pensando mucho en las palabras de Sakura y tenía que aceptar que ella tenía razón, en algún momento tendría que hablar con Eriol y decirle la verdad, y aunque me diera miedo su respuesta no podría aplazarlo para siempre, no era justo ni para él y mucho menos para mí vivir engañados siempre, o al menos ocultando verdades, si yo quería que las cosas funcionaran de verdad, tendría que empezar por ser sincera, si él me aceptaba, estupendo, si por el contrario me rechazaba, cancelaria la boda, no pensaba vivir con alguien sin amor, no importa lo que él dijera sobre el bebé, no quería una familia de mentira.

Cuando estaba por salir de la ducha escuche la puerta principal y sonreí, por fin había llegado, aunque me sentí algo nerviosa, tal vez después de haberle dado tantas vueltas al asunto terminara confesándole hoy mis sentimientos. Tome mi bata de baño y después de peinarme el cabello aun húmedo salí a buscarlo, pues se me hacia raro que aun no hubiera entrado a saludarme, ni siquiera lo había escuchado llamándome, tal vez no se había percatado de que ya había llegado.

Cuando salí me quede de piedra, nunca en la vida pude haberme imagino que presenciaría la escena que estaba ante mis ojos, desnuda como Dios la trajo al mundo estaba Kaho, con su cabello largo y rojo esparcido por las almohadas y en una pose que imagino ella considero sexy y provocadora, pero que yo solo podía verla ridícula y nauseabunda. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, por eso no se percato de quien había salido del baño, y que obviamente no era la persona que ella esperaba, pronuncio un _"Hola mi amor"_ con una voz bastante melosa, que yo escuche más bien chillona, al parecer esta mujer de seducir no sabía absolutamente nada, y no me extrañaba pues siempre se había caracterizado por ser fría, por eso me sorprendía ver a la siempre seria Mizuki interpretando un papel tan ridículo de mujer fatal. Al ver que no le respondían abrió los ojos, la sonrisa "coqueta" se borro de su rostro en cuanto me vio y un sonrojo avergonzado se apodero completamente de ella.

—¡¿Tu? ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?— pregunto sorprendida y molesta a la vez que tomaba la sabana de la cama y se cubría demasiado tarde su cuerpo desnudo, yo fruncí el ceño, aunque Eriol la había engañado conmigo y yo había estado consciente de la existencia de su relación en ese momento, me molestaba bastante encontrarla de esa forma en _mi_ ahora casa y más aun al adivinar sus obvias intenciones, no podía evitarlo, pero me estaba muriendo de celos y rabia, pero tenía que tranquilizarme, en cierto modo no tenía derecho a reprocharle nada, por el contrario, seria ella quien podría hacerme una escena si lo quería

—Yo podría preguntar exactamente lo mismo— dije intentando estar tranquila, pero sin dejarme intimidar, no importa el pasado, ahora yo estaba con Eriol y no iba a dejar que ella me doblegara en nada

—¿Cómo puede ser? Si la energía que sentí era de Eriol, aun puedo sentirla… ¿Acaso esta…?— pregunto mirando la puerta por la que yo había salido recién

—No, no está en el baño—

—Pero…— Kaho estaba anonadada, en ese instante apareció un apurado Eriol en la habitación, además se notaba bastante molesto, al parecer él no se había equivocado al sentir la presencia de Mizuki, pues miro directamente a Kaho en la cama, luego me miro a mí y frunció el ceño como preguntándome que sucedía, yo negué

—¿Kaho? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?— mas que preguntar, exigió, ella guardo silencio y puedo jurar que se sonrojo, aunque de inmediato frunció el ceño disgustada, pero aun así no dijo nada

—Yo puedo responderte eso Eriol— hable por fin —Al parecer la _señorita_ Mizuki pensaba darte una sorpresa y seducirte, pues bajo esa sabana está completamente desnuda, pero se confundió de momento y de persona, no era yo a quien esperaba— dije realmente molesta, Eriol levanto una ceja y luego miro a Kaho de nuevo —así que será mejor que me vaya y los deje hablar a solas— y camine hasta la puerta, cuando pase al lado de Eriol, él tomo mi mano y me detuvo

—Tú no vas a ningún lado— dijo serio —te vas a quedar aquí—

—Pero a mí no me interesa lo que ella tenga que decirte, eso es algo entre ustedes dos, yo no tengo derecho a escuchar su conversación— Eriol frunció el ceño molesto y abrió la boca para decir algo pero Kaho lo interrumpió

—Deja que se vaya Eriol, ella sabe perfectamente que no tiene motivos para quedarse, tú y yo hemos tenido esta relación desde hace muchos años, y Daidouji sabe que su reinado ha durado poco, tú me amas Eriol, lo que tuviste con ella fue solo un desliz y ya deje que durara suficiente, si lo permití es porque quería que probaras estar con otra para que calmaras tus hormonas, y que te dieras cuenta que soy yo con quien en verdad quieres estar, por eso he vuelto, porque ya es hora de que dejes de jugar con niñitas y vuelvas con una mujer de verdad— la rabia me invadió por completo

—¿Estás segura?— le pregunte dándome la vuelta, la muy bruja ya se había levantado y no se había tomado la molestia en vestirse, la sabana estaba olvidada en la cama —¿Es eso o es que no quieres que Eriol se dé cuenta de lo vieja y arrugada que estas? Son muchos años de diferencia, y comparada conmigo tu eres una anciana, por eso no quieres que Eriol se dé cuenta que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con una "mujer" como tú, tal vez te da miedo pensar que alguien con mas juventud te puede ganar o tal vez no pudiste encontrar algún joven que te prestara atención, todos deben verte demasiado _mayor_, te acostumbraste a estar con alguien menor y ahora te has dado cuenta que solo los viejos pueden fijarse en ti— ella frunció el ceño

—¡¿Pero quién demonios te crees estúpida?— dijo colérica

—Alguien con un poquito más de cerebro que tu, yo por lo menos se valorar a las personas por lo que en verdad son, no intento cambiar a alguien a mi gusto y conveniencia, yo quiero a Eriol por la persona que es, no por su magia ni porque sea descendiente de nadie, yo siempre he estado para él cuando me ha necesitado, nunca lo abandone en los momentos importantes y valiosos… además yo si le se dar lo que él quiere, yo si se hacerlo sentir bien, no como tú que eres una frígida egoísta que a pesar de todos los años que tienes nunca aprendiste como hacer que un hombre este satisfecho—

—¡Maldita perra! ¡Eres una zorra!— grito muerta de rabia, yo no sé ni donde había sacado todo lo que había dicho, pero me sentía realmente bien después de habérselo restregado en la cara

—¡Basta!— grito Eriol —ni se te ocurra insultarla de nuevo Kaho— ella frunció el ceño

—¿Encima de todo la defiendes? ¿No te basto con haberme engañado con ella? ¡Ahora le vas a dar un lugar que no se merece! Deberías obligarla a salir de aquí—

—¡Por supuesto que se lo merece!— volvió a gritar Eriol —¡Y tiene todo el derecho a quedarse porque Tomoyo vive aquí!— Kaho quedo mas sorprendida —además "esta relación" de la que estabas hablando ya no existe, ¿O es que te estás olvidando que cuando te fuiste te lo deje bien claro? Ya no te quiero Kaho, no me interesas, no sé qué demonios haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo, mi relación con Tomoyo no es ningún desliz, y tú bien lo sabes, deja de hacerte la tonta—

—¡No digas estupideces! No pienso aceptarlo tan fácil, tú me amas a mi Eriol, y aun estas a tiempo de enmendar tu error, te perdono por engañarme con ella, pero no es necesario que continúes con esa farsa de relación solo para darme celos— para este momento yo estaba de piedra, los puños los tenia cerrados con fuerza y me controlaba para no saltarle encima y plantárselos en la cara

—No es ninguna farsa Kaho, no estoy con Tomoyo por darte celos, ¡madura por Dios que no tenemos cinco años! En especial tu— ella lo fulmino con la mirada —voy muy en serio con ella, en menos de quince días nos vamos a casar—

—¡¿Qué? ¡Mentira!—

—Cree lo que quieras, pero dentro de unos días me casare con Tomoyo, además ella está embarazada, vamos a tener un hijo y a formar una familia—

—¡Ah entonces es por eso! ¡Es porque te sientes responsable! ¡Ni siquiera debe ser tuyo! Quien sabe con qué artimañas te engaño para que creyeras que era tuyo, ya decía yo que no podía ser tan santa, hace años que esta estúpida se muere por ti, pero nunca la creí capaz de recurrir a un truco tan sucio, quien sabe con cuantos hombre se ha acostado antes de ti para poder engañarte—

—¡Cállate! Ya te dije que no voy a permitir que la trates mal— volvió a gritar Eriol y se acerco peligrosamente a Kaho, esta retrocedió unos cuantos pasos pero siguió con su pose retadora —por supuesto que es mío y no me caso con ella por el bebé, ¡me caso con Tomoyo porque la amo!— el corazón se me oprimió —Te lo dije antes de que te fueras, ¡la amo! Tarde me di cuenta de lo que sentía pero al menos pude remediarlo a tiempo y no perderla, así que sal ahora mismo de mi casa, ¿No te da vergüenza presentarte de esta forma? Ya eres bastante mayor para estar haciendo el ridículo—

—¡Eres un maldito imbécil!— grito enfurecida, luego tomo sus ropas que estaban a un costado de la cama y de su cartera saco una llave y la lanzo al suelo —¡Ahí tienes la maldita llave de tu departamento, te olvidaste pedírmela de vuelta!— y empezó a vestirse, yo me quede sin saber que hacer o decir, mire a Eriol y con su mirada me decía que hablaríamos después sobre _todo_, cuando ella estuvo completamente vestida se acerco a nosotros para salir —Nunca pensé que serias tan estúpido Eriol, desperdiciarte con alguien que no tiene magia, si hubiéramos continuado juntos, nuestros hijos serian magos poderosos y respetados, en cambio no puedo decir lo mismo de tu bastar…—

—No te atrevas a insultar a mi hijo— le advertí rápidamente poniéndome delante de Eriol y enfrentándola —de mi puedes decir lo que quieras, no me importa una mierda, pero con mi hijo es distinto, no voy a permitir que digas absolutamente nada malo de él Mizuki, nada— ella frunció el ceño y me miro el vientre disgustada

—La magia es lo que menos me importa Kaho— continuó Eriol de nuevo poniéndome atrás suyo, al parecer quería evitar que nos peleáramos, estaba consciente de que en mi estado era peligroso, pero no iba a permitir que ella insultara a mi hijo y se quedara tan tranquila —eso es algo que no pudiste entender nunca, yo no quiero estar con alguien dependiendo de su nivel de magia, que por lo que has dicho, es lo único que te ha mantenido este tiempo conmigo, ser la reencarnación de Clow me ha causado más problemas que beneficios, pero me he dado cuenta que no es por el solo hecho de ser la reencarnación de un mago poderoso, si no porque tú has intentado todos estos años hacerme igual a él, cosa que no sucederá nunca y tarde me di cuenta de que lo único que hiciste fue privarme de muchas cosas al pretender que no fuera yo mismo, así que llegando a la conclusión de que todo esto ha sido un error, te agradecería que te marcharas y no volvieras a aparecer nunca más ante mí, búscate alguien que tenga esa misma mentalidad anticuada que tu, porque a mí no me interesa vivir pendiente de la magia y hacer todo solo pensando en ella, me parece la cosa más estúpida del mundo— esta vez ella no dijo más nada y fulminándome con la mirada se marcho por fin

Cuando la puerta principal se cerró sentí que la energía que me mantenía en pie abandono mi cuerpo, y viendo el mundo moverse a mi alrededor me sentí caer.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Summary: **__Cometieron un error y la consecuencia es permanente, pero cuando los errores son honestos, la solución no siempre es arrepentirse de ellos, a veces lo mejor es continuar 'equivocándose' [Historia subida Completa] ___

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

**ERRORES HONESTOS **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Doce**

-.-

—¡Tomoyo!— grito Eriol preocupado, y tomándome en sus brazos evito que me cayera al piso

Me cargo en sus brazos y me sostuvo con fuerza quedándose de pie junto a la cama por un rato, y aun en mi debilidad me pregunte ¿Por qué no me acostaba en la cama de una vez? Pero cuando lo vi haciendo uso de su magia para quitar las sabanas y poner unas nuevas lo comprendí, Kaho había estado acostada y desnuda en ellas, al parecer a Eriol no le gustaba la idea de que yo me acostara en el mismo lugar. Así que mientras las sabanas ardían mágicamente en medio de la habitación Eriol me deposito por fin en la cama y me dio un vaso de agua.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— me pregunto cuando me termine el agua

—Mejor, creo que solo me bajo la presión, es normal en mi estado, mas si hay sucesos desagradables— Eriol me abrazo con fuerza y me dio un beso en los labios

—Perdóname Tommy, te juro que no recordaba que ella tenía una copia de las llaves, de haberlo recordado antes te habría evitado el mal rato—

—No es tu culpa Eriol, ella fue quien decidió aparecer desnuda frente a mi— dije riendo —después de todo si te pones a pensarlo mejor fue bastante graciosa la escena, no todos los días encuentro al salir del baño a Kaho Mizuki desnuda en mi cama e invitándome con los ojos cerrados a dormir con ella— Eriol frunció el ceño unos segundos pero después rio —la más sorprendida fue ella cuando me vio a mí y no a ti, luego empezó a decir no se que de la energía— Eriol asintió

—Esa parte la escuche, y todo es debido a que el bebé al ser mi hijo tiene un poco de mi escancia— dijo tocando mi vientre —Syaoran fue el primero en notarlo— dijo sonriendo —así que Kaho se equivoco después de todo, para ser aun una cosita tan pequeña mi hijo ya destaca por su magia— yo mire mi vientre, mi hijo después de todo había heredado la magia de su padre, así que sonreí, increíblemente eso me gustaba mucho

—Todavía ni se nota— le dije tocándome el todavía plano vientre —¿Y ya se puede sentir su magia?— Eriol me miro y sonrió —¡Ja chúpate esa Mizuki!— esta vez él soltó una carcajada, luego me miro muy serio 

—Lo que más me molesta de todo esto es que Kaho me arruino todo— yo fruncí el ceño

—¿Qué todo?— Eriol me continuo mirando serio, luego tomo mi rostro en sus manos y se acerco un poco a mi

—Te amo Tomoyo— dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo, sus ojos me decían que sus palabras eran verdaderas —Te amo, te juro que lo hago y me molesta que Kaho me hiciera decirlo tan a la ligera frente a ti, cuando yo estaba intentando buscar el momento ideal para poder confesártelo, para decirte que estoy completamente enamorado de ti, jodido como nunca, y que la razón principal por la que quiero casarme contigo es porque me muero por ti, pero me daba miedo decírtelo y que salieras huyendo, me da miedo que no me creas, que piensas que solo lo digo porque quiero convencerte de que aceptes casarte conmigo, pero la realidad es que después de que estuvimos juntos la primera vez lo comprendí, no me había importado nada que no fuera estar contigo y cuando desperté y no te encontré a mi lado lo entendí, quería tenerte siempre conmigo, incluso hable con Syaoran para que me diera un concejo y aunque él me aconsejó que te lo dijera ese mismo día no pude hacerlo, mas al ver como habías reaccionado después de que estuvimos juntos, me da miedo que vuelvas a salir corriendo Tomoyo, que…— lo calle con un beso, Eriol me abrazo con fuerza y me correspondió

—Yo también te amo tonto— le dije sonriendo y abrazándolo —también tenía miedo de decírtelo y que te arrepintieras de estar conmigo, de que lo pensaras mejor y no me dejaras quedarme, me muero de amor desde hace años Eriol, Mizuki tenía razón cuando dijo que todo este tiempo he estado enamorada de ti— él me miro sorprendido

—¿En serio?—

—Sí, pero deja de perder el tiempo y hazme el amor Eriol, esta mañana me prometiste que continuaríamos lo que dejaste pendiente, y además de haber estado pensando en eso todo el día, llevaba años soñando con este día, cuando me dijeras por fin que me correspondías, así que necesito urgentemente que me hagas tuya y me repitas que me amas todo el tiempo— Eriol me miraba a un sorprendido, luego de unos segundos soltó una pequeña risita llena de deseo

—Dios mío, de haber sabido que actuarias así te lo habría dicho mucho antes— dijo mientras me desataba la bata de baño, cuando vio que debajo estaba desnuda se relamió los labios —¿Tu también pensabas seducirme desnuda?— yo hice una mueca disgustada

—Lo peor de todo es que me hubiera gustado mucho, pero todavía no me siento lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo—

—No tienes porque avergonzarte, además a mi me encantaría— dijo ahora quitándose la ropa

—¿De mi no vas a pensar que hago el ridículo?—

—Por supuesto que no, además ¿Nunca te has visto al espejo? Tienes un cuerpo increíble, si algún día apareces desnuda por sorpresa me va a dar un infarto— yo reí

—Si lo hicieras tu a mi no me daría ningún infarto, así que tal vez me anime después de que tu lo hagas—

—Te prometo que lo hare algún día, por ahora terminemos lo que empezamos esta mañana— dijo mientras me aprisionaba contra la cama y me besaba el cuello con pasión, yo lo abrace con fuerza, hoy era la mujer más feliz del mundo, todo lo que había querido y soñado una vez, ahora estaba hecho realidad

Esa noche de nuevo hicimos el amor hasta el amanecer, Eriol me había hecho tocar el cielo con las manos en repetidas ocasiones mientras no paraba de decirme al oído lo mucho que me amaba y lo feliz que estaba de ser correspondido, y yo le deje claro que después de hoy nunca lo dejaría ir de mi lado.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Summary: **__Cometieron un error y la consecuencia es permanente, pero cuando los errores son honestos, la solución no siempre es arrepentirse de ellos, a veces lo mejor es continuar 'equivocándose' [Historia subida Completa] ___

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP_

**ERRORES HONESTOS **

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Trece **

-.-

Me desperté sintiéndome realmente renovada, hoy era un día sumamente especial, después de tanto tiempo esperando este momento, por fin la noche anterior había sucedido, había sido larga y tediosa, pero a pesar de todo, había valido la pena, y es que hoy en especial no podría cambiarle mi lugar a nadie. El día de hoy ya era _mamá._

Unos cuantos meses atrás después de lo sucedido con Mizuki y de que Eriol y yo por fin confesáramos nuestros sentimientos, las cosas habían empezado a salir bien por fin, habíamos pasado unos días terribles con los detalles de la boda, pues al ser tan pronto, había que apurarse con todo y no descuidar ningún detalle. Mi madre se había encargado de hacer una boda fantástica, no me podía quejar, pues aunque había respetado mi decisión de que fuera algo íntimo y pequeño, había sido elegante y hermosa, todas las personas que me importaban habían estado presentes, todos habían asistido y me habían hecho muy feliz con su presencia.

Pero lo que más me alegraba de todo era saber que me casaba por los motivos correctos, y aunque todo al comienzo había sido muy apresurado, al final Eriol y yo nos casábamos por amor, ambos habíamos hecho la promesa de estar juntos para siempre y pensábamos seguir con esa promesa hasta el final, planeando lo mejor para nuestro futuro y para el de nuestro hijo.

Además ese día habían dos motivos para festejar, pues aparte de mi boda, Syaoran se había animado y le había pedido a Sakura que se casara con él, cuando anunciaron que estaban comprometidos, a Touya casi le da un infarto, pero se había abstenido de hacer algún mal comentario, pues no quería arruinar ambos momentos especiales, Fujitaka quien me había entregado en el altar, estaba más que feliz por su hija, mi madre se había emocionado muchísimo pues pretendía planear también su boda y conociendo a la familia de Syaoran, sabía que sería un acontecimiento realmente ostentoso. Yo por mi parte me sentía igualmente feliz, pues mi amiga de verdad amaba a Syaoran y sé que serian una familia estupenda.

A la hora de lanzar el ramo todos nos habíamos quedado realmente sorprendidos, y es que aunque no lo había calculado el ramo había caído mágicamente en los brazos de mi madre, quien ni siquiera había estado entre el grupo de solteras, y por el contrario se encontraba algo alejada observando como todos junto al padre de Sakura, ella se había sorprendido y un sonrojo que no paso desapercibido por nadie se adueño de su rostro. Después me entere que el "mágicamente" había sido obra de Syaoran, quien después de un par de preguntas sutiles reconoció haber sido el autor, pues había notado _algo_ entre mi madre y el padre de Sakura que consideraba realmente especial y lo había hecho intentando animarlos un poco con sus sentimientos. Aunque al comienzo no lo podía creer, después de un par de ocasiones en que los detallé detenidamente pude ver que lo que decía Syaoran era cierto, y me alegraba por ellos, pues nunca era tarde para una segunda oportunidad y ambos de verdad se la merecían.

Los siguientes meses fueron hermosos, aparte de los cambios del embarazo y de las increíbles experiencias que sentía gracias a mi hijo, también estaban los momentos con Eriol, los valiosos momentos que pasábamos juntos, y en los cuales era plenamente feliz. Ambos estábamos logrando lo que queríamos, la empresa de Eriol estaba empezando a hacerse fama en el medio y gracias al apoyo de su padre y a la asociación que habían hecho, estaban realmente consiguiendo un imperio.

Yo por mi parte también había podido empezar con mi empresa, después de la boda había tenido más tiempo libre y me había podido dedicar a hacer unos cuantos diseños, había hecho de todo, pero el tema principal había sido el de vestidos de novia. Con la inversión de mi madre había montado una tienda de ropa y había podido hacer un par de desfiles en los cuales me había costado mucho que Sakura aceptara ser la modelo principal, pues ella insistía en que era maestra jardinera, no súper modelo, pero aun así y con ayuda de Syaoran había aceptado y todo había resultado fenomenal, incluso ella había escogido uno de mis diseños para su boda.

Boda que se había llevado a cabo hacia solo unos días, y que había sido tan hermosa como ostentosa, ahora ambos se encontraban en su luna de miel por Europa disfrutando de su amor y por fin de una intimidad que no sería interrumpida por Touya.

—Buenos días a la mamá más hermosa del planeta— saludo Eriol entrando en la habitación con una bandeja de desayuno en sus manos —como sé que la comida de hospital es horrible, pedí autorización para traerte algo de afuera— yo sonreí

—Gracias, y tú también eres el padre más hermoso que haya visto— él sonrió y depositando la bandeja en la cama me beso en los labios —¿Te sientes mejor?—

—Sí, creo que ya recupere mis fuerzas, dormir me ayudo mucho— pues el parto había sido algo largo y al final me había dormido profundamente

—Come, te hará sentir mucho mejor, por cierto ¿Dónde está el pequeño Liam?— había decidido llamar a mi hijo como el padre de Eriol, pues además de que el nombre me gustaba, pensé que sería un lindo detalle, ambos estaban de nuevo reforzando sus lazos familiares y esta sería una forma de decirle a su padre que siempre contaría con nosotros, a Eriol le había gustado la idea y había aceptado sin problemas

—Duerme, al parecer él también estaba cansado— Eriol sonrió y se acerco a la cuna junto a mi cama, su mirada se lleno de alegría y de brillo, se notaba realmente orgulloso y feliz, un varón, ambos por fin éramos padres del bebé más hermoso del planeta

Liam era igual a Eriol, aunque sus ojos eran como los míos, el resto era de Eriol, y aunque aún era pronto para asegurarlo se que serian dos gotas de agua, lo presentía. Eriol lo tomo en brazos y tratando de no despertarlo se sentó en la cama junto a mí mientras yo comía.

—¿No crees que es un milagro?— dijo mirándolo —pensar que haya estado dentro tuyo todo este tiempo, tanto lo esperamos y ahora por fin está con nosotros— yo sonreí

—Es simplemente hermoso— él se acerco y me dio un beso suave en los labios

—Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudiste darme— yo lo mire sin comprender

—¿A qué te refieres? No es tu cumpleaños Eriol y el mío ya paso hace poco—

—Ya lo sé, pero en mi último cumpleaños lo creamos, así que en cierto modo es un regalo— yo sonreí, Eriol tenía cada ocurrencia, pero tenía que aceptar que esta vez estaba de acuerdo con él —aunque las cosas fueron precipitadas y no lo creamos de manera intencional, nunca podría decir que fue un error, porque lo que hicimos ese día fue lo más honesto que hicimos en años, nunca había actuado dejándome guiar tanto del corazón como en esa ocasión, y no me equivoque, gracias a eso hoy soy realmente feliz Tomoyo, y todo porque estoy contigo y con mi hijo—

—Si volviera en el tiempo y tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, creo que escogería volverme a "equivocar" porque yo también creo que haber estado juntos esa vez fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho jamás, gracias a ese pequeño error, hoy tenemos todo lo que hemos soñado siempre, gracias a eso hoy puedo decir que en verdad soy feliz— Eriol me dio un beso

—Te amo Tomoyo—

—Yo también te amo Eriol— y antes de si quiera poderle dar un beso mas, Liam se despertó y se puso a llorar

—Creo que alguien está exigiendo atención— yo sonreí y tomando a mi hijo en brazos me dispuse a alimentarlo —me parece que estoy empezando a sentir celos de la forma en que alimentas a Liam— yo lo mire frunciendo el ceño —voy a pasar un infiero los siguientes días si no te puedo tocar— yo reí

—Nadie se ha muerto por aguantarse unos pocos días sin sexo— me burle, él frunció el ceño

—Di lo que quieras Tomoyo, pero sé que tú también estás deseosa porque te haga el amor, y tal vez vas a ser tu quien sufra más por la abstinencia que yo— yo lo mire seria

—Siempre resulta más placentero algo que te cuesta conseguir, la espera dará su recompensa—

—Pues la mía será muy grande, y cuando el médico considere prudente que volvamos a tener relaciones, vamos a dejar a Liam un fin de semana con alguno de sus abuelos, pues pienso encerrarte en la habitación y atarte a la cama de ser necesario, pero te voy a hacer el amor hasta que me canse— Y yo sabía por experiencia propia la resistencia que tenia Eriol en el tema, así que sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerme el cuerpo y desenado que por fin llegara el momento no pude evitar imaginarme las sensaciones tan increíbles que sentiría

Un mes después Liam pasó un fin de semana con mi madre y con Fujitaka, quienes ahora tenían una relación formal, y durante ese tiempo Eriol y yo no sentimos la luz del sol ni un solo minuto sobre nosotros, pues durante tres días completos estuvimos el noventa por ciento en la cama haciendo el amor. Pero aunque los rayos del sol no tocaron nuestra piel, nuestras manos si tocaron el cielo y vimos las estrellas, pues Eriol había cumplido su promesa, prácticamente me había _secuestrado_ y me había encadenado con sus besos y sus caricias a la cama, y me había hecho el amor hasta que se canso y eso había terminado siendo casi hasta el final del tercer día. Definitivamente la espera había valido la pena y la recompensa seria que siempre estaríamos juntos.

**FIN.**

-.-

Bien chicas este es el fin, espero que les haya gustado la historia, y que el final no haya sido demasiado resumido, espero sus comentarios, las quiero, ¡besos a todas!


End file.
